A New Life
by Vedia Lovett
Summary: This picks up at the end of season 7 when a girl saves them form purgatory. More to come there is sex scenes, as well as adventure. please tell me what you think. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I was standing outside in the mid of the night though it was always night in purgatory. It was cold with the feeling of being watched, and hearing growling in the dark of the night. I was looking of a plant that was necessary for a spell I was working on. When I hear someone yelling at someone else. I walked over to the yelling knowing they must have not known where they were. There I found two men, one on the ground with a green shirt and dark jeans that were now wet from being on the ground. While the other hard a white pair of scrubs on with a light tan trench coat on. They talked a little more when the one with the trench coat on disappeared. I ran over with a whisper telling the man left behind that he needs to keep his volume down and follow me.

"Who are you." He said while trying to protect himself from me by striking a pose ready to fight.

"We don't have time for this, you need to get out of the open and come with me."  
He looked at me like I was crazy or about to pull a knife on him. He was about to speak when we hear a roar from a distance. We looked in the direction of the cry and then back each other. I looked at him then started to walk away. Not caring of he came or not seeing as I already tried to help him and if he didn't want any help then I couldn't help him. I walked a few steps then I heard him start to run to catch up.

"Hey wait up." He yelled across the way.

"Shhh, keep it down. You don't want anything knowing your around here."

"Anything? Like what kinda things are here." He asked while looking around.

"Thins that are not human, like vampires and such." I said while lowing my volume with every word.

"And um were are we going again." He said while trying to talk at the same volume as me but some how couldn't. His voice boomed with every word.

"Well I never told you were we are going, but it my place. Well more of a location here where I proofed every thing to were nothing will come in."

"You're a hunter?!" He said as if he was utterly shocked.

"Ya, you are too?" I said while I turned to look at him.

"Well if you're here you must be. Did you get caught in the transfer too?"

"Transfer?" He asked. I turned and looked around then kept walking.

"There was a transfer were everything here was shoved in this vessel. It was so confusing I didn't get a good look around. We were there for a while then thrown right back in. I was in here for about, what seemed like 3 years but who knows it could just be 3 weeks out there." I explained while we still were walking.

"You were inside Cas?" He asked

"Cas? What's that?"

"Um Casitel he is an angel, he decided that he wanted to swallow all of purgatory. Well least to say that didn't go over well."

"I was inside an angel?!" I said while turning around to look at him with disbelieve.

"Ya but it only lasted a day or so before he had to put them back."

"I would imagine so." I started to say while starting to walk back. "There are dark things in here, things that hunters like us couldn't even imagine inside our darkest nightmares. I would say the leviathan are the worst, though they haven't been seen for a while around here." We arrived finally at the location. I look around to see if anything or anyone was looking. Then I lifted an iron lid to a underground cellar that I had dug out and proofed.

"We are here. Hurry we don't need to be seen." I said to him while looking around.  
We then climbed into the cellar, locking the lid behind us. When we both were in I heard a knock on the lid and jumped to hear it. I looked at the man and put my index finger to my mouth. When I look back at the lid to find the man with a trench coat on standing right in front of me. I jumped back and asked him who he was. He looked at the other man.

"This is Cas." The man said behind me. Then Cas smiled and looked at me with a smile that was rare to see around here.

"I'm Marcella." I said sticking out my hand. He just looked at it with confusion then at The man behind me.

"He um… doesn't know stuff like that. He is an angel." He said while walking to complete the close circle. I looked at both of them with confusion.

"Wait, this is Castel. The angel that swallowed purgatory?" We all looked at each other.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't one of my finer moments."

"Do you even know what you were doing? I think the only thing good that came of that was now the leviathan haven't been seen for a while." I said the last sentence with a slight laugh. They looked between each other, then back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well.." The other man started. "They are now on earth, in fact that's how we got here." He said while grabbing a seat leaning against a table close by.

"What?" I said looking between the two of them. "How can that be, you guys put us all back." I asked starting to take a step closer to the nearest chair.

"Well we didn't. They clung to Cas's insides and took over." He said while looking at Cas who was looking at the floor. "We um… killed the leader and got beamed here." He said while rubbing his face.

"So there are leviathan running a muck back on Earth?" I asked still trying to grasp that Earth still existed. They looked at each other then explained how they got there, how they worked, and how they killed the leader. By this time I had sat down on the chair and my elbows were on my knees.

"Well this is … unexpected."

"You're telling me." The other man said. "I'm Dean. By the way." He said while crossing his arms. I looked at him and nodded to show I got it.

"So well know we know each others names and we ALL got here, I have something I need to work on." I said while standing up and leaving the room. I walked over to a metal bowl with a few clippings that looked like grass, and rock like objects. I placed them inside a some back that already had things inside of it.

"What is that stuff?" Dean asked while walking closer to get a better look.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't want to be here for eternity. So I have been finding a way out."

"But cant you only do that with an eclipse?" Dean asked.

"Yes and no. that's if you on outside looking in. It is harder to get out from the inside, because its meant to keep all of us in, but there is a way." I started to lift the bag when Dean took a step closer.

"So you know how to bust us out of purgatory? How?"

"Well I have to wait for the right time but it can be done. I need … we need to get a move on." I said while heading for the iron lid. I walked up a short ladder and waited to see if I could hear anything. When it seemed nothing was there I unlocked the lid and opened it. Dean and Cas followed behind me closing the lib back. I looked at them and then started to look around.

"So where are we going?" Dean asked walking to my side.

"There is a clearing a few days from here, there we need to set up. Then there should be a tear in the sky and then we get beamed back home." I said while looking between the two of them.

"Ok, lets get to moving." Dean said while taking the lead. I stood and raised an eyebrow while watching him walk away as of he were leading. I smiled then walked behind him and Cas followed.

It took us what felt like a day before we stopped. We watched over our shoulders the whole way there. We found a tree to sit beside and there we sat and relaxed. He looked at on another.

"So how much further do you think." Dean asked. He stopped to remember my name but couldn't seem to find it.

"Marcella, but you can call me Macy." I said with my eyes closed. "About another day, which need to get to trucking on because I'm not sure how much time till the comet."

"The comet? What comet? How does that help us." Dean asked being impatient. I exhaled.

"Well you know that eclipse that was so helpful for you guys the first time? Well for some reason there were two right back to each other some how and that sent this comet that only comes every thousand years into a shift. Which luck for us helps us get out." I said while starting to stand up and grabbing the myself off and looking down at Dean. "That's how."

We continued another day until we reached a rock that looked like it fell from the sky. It was about two stories tall. I looked back at the men and back at the rock.

"We're here." I said sarcastically. Then headed for the rock. There was a path that looked like it was carved smoothly into the sides of the rock. We walked up to the top and got to work setting up the ingredients. I looked up into the sky before saying anything and waited to see a trail in the sky from the comet.

"How do you know this will work, and how do you know that the comet is coming?"

"Well strangely enough when an eclipse is about to show every thing here is on edge, you can feel the lining between here and there become thin." I said while still looking at the sky. When I saw a small trail of slowing dust in the sky I squinted. Then turned quickly and lit the objects inside the bowl on fire. I then preceded to read a card with Latin and looked between there and the sky. The sky began to glow and swirl while tearing a whole between the clouds. We all squinted at the blinding light. The next thing we knew we were slung onto the ground.

It was always night in purgatory, so looking up at the sky and seeing the night sky I felt this overwhelming feeling of disappointment. I hit my already sore aching head against the ground beneath me. I sat up and rubbed my head and clinched my eyes shut.

"Look we made it. You did it. I … I cant believe it." Dean said while standing up then placing his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't believe him, I turned to look at him then to see where he was looking and there stood a gas station. I slowly stood up and looked with wide eyes. We looked between each other and started to laugh. We went to go for a hug but looked at each other then dean cleared his throat. Then we both looked the opposite way. We laughed again when we looked back at the gas station.

We walked up to the gas station, and Dean asked to barrow the phone behind the counter. I walked around the aisles and admired the food. Cas followed me and asked if I was hungry. I looked at him then down and told him I didn't have any money. He then disappeared. I walked over to Dean were he was on the phone with someone named Sam. He told him that they busted out with the help of me. He then asked the cashier were they were and the cashier laughed like he was joking with him by then I got to the counter. Dean continued to stare at him and then the cashier noticed he wasn't kidding. So then he snapped back and told him the city and town along with the gas station name. We were in White River, South Dakota. How we got there I had no idea, but at least we were here. He then hung up and turned to tell me that the Sam guy was on his way. Then I walked outside and walked to the corner of the gas station.

"So I guess this is it, you'll leave and I'll never see you again?" I said while looking at the ground then into the road that faded into the night.

"Well I guess you could come with Sam, Cas, and I for a while." He said while looking the same direction as me. "I mean it's the least I could do for you busting us out of there." he said while we looked at each others. We started to take a step closer when Cas appered between us with sandwiches in hand.

"Here, we still need to wait out the syrup that the leviathan out into the food." He said while handing us the plates.

"Huh?!" I said while taking the plate closest to me and looking between the two of them.

"The leviathan put something in the food to make us mindless zombies so they could take over the human race and eat us all." Dean said tearing into the sandwich he lifted off the plate.

We ate our sandwiches while waiting on this Sam guy. We started to talk about the leviathan and what all they had been threw, when a black impala pulled up. Its engine roaring and the lights bright, it pulled right up to us. Then the man that was very tall and wide in structure stepped out of the car after turning it off. Dean hugged the man then told him he missed him. Cas then appeared in the back seat looking around like a child ready for a road trip. Then Dean went to the car and petted it while calling it his baby and kissed it every now and then.

"You must me Macy, hi I'm Sam. Deans younger brother."  
He stuck his hand out and I shook it. His younger brother I thought to myself, He is a whole foot taller than Dean is.

"Well its good to know that his is still a sign of greeting." I said while looking him dead in the face. Sam looked confused at me and turned his head to the side.

"Cas." Dean said while opening the driver side door. Sam looked at Dean then back at me.

"Oh that explains a lot." He said. Then he lifted his arm slightly showing me to the car. When I took a step he walked with me to the car and opened to door for me. I looked at him then smiled but was confused. I sat in the back beside Cas. Sam shut the door for me and then walked around to the passenger side and got in. Dean looked at Sam and said,

"Here we go."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning, I woke up inside the impala with my face pressed against the window.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Dean said sarcastically as he tore into a sandwich.

"Here you go." Cas said as he handed me a sandwich on the same plate as last night. I looked at it and smiled.

"I'm not that hunger right now, but thanks." I went to sit up and noticed Sam was gone. I looked around the car to see where we were. Then when I sat up I felt a pain in my far lower stomach.

"Oh my gosh, what the crap is wrong." they looked at me.

"You have to pee." Cas said calmly. Dean and I looked at him.

"Oh … well. I guess I have to. Funny it feels like ages before I had to pee, or eat for that matter that it all feels foreign." I stepped outside the car and walked to the store that we were pulled up to. I turned and told Dean I would be right back. He only gave me a thumbs up and never looked away from his sandwich. I laughed and walked into the store, while I was looking down at the steps I heard a voice tell the people inside thank you. I looked at him and it was Sam.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"Ya, just have to use the bathroom apparently." I said while clapping my hands together. He laughed and pointed inside and told me it was in the back.

After that we all got back inside the car we drove away into the day. By the end of the day we arrived at a dark cabin. There was a large shed in the back of it. A few lights were on inside, but they were very dim. You wouldn't have been able to see them unless you were really looking. We walked inside and there were papers everywhere. Sam went straight to them and started to pick them up.

"I was trying to find away to get out of purgatory."

"Well Macy here busted us out so now we can get back to find all the other leviathan before they rise up and try to turn us into cattle." Dean said while walking to the kitchen.

"So how long will I be able to stay with you guys?" I asked while standing in the same spot. I look down and then to the side as I grit my teeth to harden my feelings on the out side. When I look back as Sam he is just about to speak when Dean walks back from the kitchen. He is sipping on a beer when he takes over the converstion.

"As long as you prove useful. If you get in the way then you're hitting the road." He took another swig of beer and walked back into the kitchen.

I was surprisingly relived to hear that, though Sam didn't. I smiled at him and walked more into the house to make myself comfortable. I looked over at Cas to find him sitting at a table looking out at the night sky. I smiled thinking that he seemed to be fine after being in purgatory.

Later that night when everyone started to doze off I walked into what was ment to be a living room but was turned into more of a common room with chairs of every sort here and there. As well as books stacked all over tables and on the floor. There Dean had fell asleep on the coach while Sam was looking at a book intently. He was sitting in a chair with his body thrown over a table.

"Hey." I said while softly placing my hand on his shoulder. He rubbed his face and looked at me with tried eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you."

"No, its ok I was just dozing off anyways. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you guys had a working shower?"

He stood up and layed his book down on the table and shook his head. Then he threw his arms behind him and stretched pushing his chest into the air. His shirt lifted up to his belly button and I could see his happy trail leading to the elastic on his underwear.

"Ya its um.. Here I'll show you." He then dropped his arms and yawned.

We then walked up the steps and into a room that had a poor excuse for a bed but were I had just came from I couldn't complain. He pointed to the bed and said I could sleep there.

"I'm sorry that we don't have any womens clothes, but you can wear Deans clothes for now. I would lend you mine but … well you know." He said while handing me a pair of pajamas. He then led me to a bathroom that was inside another room.

"This is the only bathroom, sorry about that."

"Its ok and thank you so much for everything Sam."

"Your welcome, let me show you how it works." He then turned on the shower and closed the curtain. Then he showered me where the rags were and the towels.

"So that's it a guess." He said with his eyes weighed down my sleep that overwhelmed him.

"Thanks." I said as I watched him walk into the room beside me and collapsed into the bed. He then threw his arm over his face and rolled over to sleep. I turned and pushed the door shut. I didn't notice it hadn't closed all the way. It was cracked about 2 inches. I looked into the mirror, and stripped down slowly. I thought to myself how weird it felt being back in my body. I don't know how long I was gone. I then stepped into the shower and thought more about what would happen when they kicked me out. I thought about how it would feel to hunt again. After about an hour in the shower I stepped out and looked in the mirror again. I looked at my body and placed my hand on my stomach. Then I heard a spring form the bad in the room next to me and looked over. Threw the fog I saw Sam sitting up on the bed looking at me. I pushed the door shut all the way, the door was heavy but I managed. I looked around for a towel. When I found it I toweled off fast as well as getting dressed. I put Deans shirt on and it was big on my it fit like a square, the neck was loose and moved a lot. Then I put thin pants, they were too long so I rolled up the waist till they fit right. I looked into the mirror and realized that I didn't have a bra. I gathered all my clothes and the towel and opened the door. Sam was gone but you could see where he had laid on the bed.

I walked to the room that Sam showed me earlier, there I folded my clothes and put them on the nightstand closest to the bed. I then laid on the bed and relaxed. The bed was soft and welcoming. I didn't even realized I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to someone walking into the room I was sleeping in. They walked over to the closest, and opened it to get a shirt out. I sat up and moved my hair out of my face and was Dean smelling a shirt then throwing it on. I put one foot off the bed and the other close to me. He looked at me with confusion.

"You're wearing my shirt." He said while looking me up and down, "And my pants. Where di you get them?" He asked while fixing the shirt he was putting on.

"Oh, um Sam gave this outfit to me last night." I looked down to look at what I was wearing. Then I noticed that the top was starting to revel my chest. I pulled my shirt up and looked at the wall beside me. Dean looked away as well and walked out of the room. I then put my other clothes back on.

I made my way down stairs, there I found Sam talking to Dean about letting me barrow his clothes.

"Why do you car you weren't wearing them." My foot bad a thud hitting the floor at the end of the steps.

"See she isn't wearing them anymore." Sam said while walking around Dean and into the kitchen.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked while watching Sam walk into the kitchen.

"You can stay here with Cas while we go check out a case close by." Dean said while looking me dead in the eyes.

"Why cant she come, you not mad because she wore your clothes are you?" Sam said from in the kitchen. Dean and I walked to the kitchen to keep from yelling threw the house.

"And why cant she stay behind?" Dean said walking into the kitchen while I stood at the door way.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know you were so touchy about your clothes." Sam said with a smile.

"I'm not but … look they are mine and dude you could have asked." Dean said while leaving the room. I looked at Sam.

"I don't mind staying behind. I don't want to push anything." I said while standing upi straight. Sam looked at his hands and laughed.

"If you want to that ok don't be scared of him he is nothing but a teddy bear." we laughed at the thought.

"I really don't mind, it'll give me time to clean the place." I said while looking around. He laughed looking out the window.

"Okay, well here." He said while handing me a cell phone. "It's so we can keep in touch." I looked at him while taking the phone. "Dean you and I, is what I mean." I smiled. He then rushed past me and caught up with Dean.

I followed him to the front door and there I saw Dean leaning against the driver side door. Then Sam told him that I was staying behind. Dean smiled at me and then he looked at the ground and jumped into the impala.

They drove off into the distance, when I couldn't see them anymore I walked into the house. Their I looked around to take in all the mess. I took a big breath. Then I started on the house.

After a day of cleaning the entire house Castiel popped up.

"Hey Cas, where have you been." He then rambled on about watching dolphins swim. I agreed with him and we carried on a quaint conversation. He then looked around the house.

"Did you clean?" He asked with calmness.

"Ya the place really needed it. I just wish I could make supper. Though I don't have anything to make it with nor a …" When I turned to look at him he was gone. So I walked into the kitchen to put away my cleaning supplies. Their I found Cas with tons of veggies and drown paper that covered meat.

"I found a farm close by and collected the vegetables, then I slaughtered a cow and pig, but they were at peace with it. I didn't know what you wanted so I just guessed." He said while he started to unload on the table. I smiled and thanked him. Around that time my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey its Sam, we're on our way home but that will be about 15 to 10 minuets." He said with the roaring of the impala and Dean singing a song off the radio in the background.

"Okay, ill have supper ready by then." I said.

"What?"

"Nothing, see you then." I then hung up by closing the phone.

"Cas do you wanna help me cook?" I asked while picking up the hunk of pork off the table.

"Um… may I?" He asked

"Well that's why I asked." I said with a smile as I sliced the big hunk of meat into pork chops.

"Okay." Cas said with a smile

By the time Dean and Sam got back to the cabin I had dinner on the table.

"Hey guys, you're just in time." I said while laying the last plate down and pouring tea into the cup next to it.

"What did you do, how did you do it?" Dean asked looking around.

"The place looks nice. You weren't kidding were you?" Sam said sitting next to the seat beside me. I had my hand on the back of my seat when I smiled at Sam.

"Well I cleaned all day and Cas helped with dinner so you should thank him." I said while taking my seat.

"Not really Macy did all the work all I did was listen to direction. He said while chewing on a bit of meat." Dean sat at the last available seat. He looked at the food like it was about to jump at him. When he took his first bit his face lit up.

"Oh my GOD this is good! How did you do it?" He said while shoveling his face full.

"It really is Macy great job." Sam said.

"Well it had an angels touch." I said looking at my cup and taking a sip.

"And Cas helped." Sam said while looking at Cas then me. I just laughed. We then talked about their day and how it went. After everyone had their seconds, I remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I then walked into the kitchen space. There from under a large bowl I pulled out a home made pie. "I made Pie!" Deans jaw dropped, as well as his fork and knife.

"You have got to be kidding me. I friggin love pie." I layed the pie down in front of him and cut him the first piece. I laughed as he dove in before the slice left my knife. Then I cut every else one.

"I wanted to make you a pie to show that I'm sorry for wearing your clothes without permission." I said while watching him eat. He looked seriously at the table and then a small half smile rose.

"Its ok I never minded. I was just tired." He said taking another bit of pie. "From lack of pie." He said with his mouth full.

After a while we all went our separate ways threw out the house. Dean was on the couch eating the last of the pie, and Cas had disappeared.

"Hey do you mind if I wear your pajamas again tonight?"

"Sure as long you keep making pies." I giggled.

"Okay you'll have one tomorrow, but they will start coming at a bigger price." He looked at me.

"What price." The look on his face was one as if I had his puppy hostage.

"That I'll get to go on hunts with you."

"Okay." He said while eating another bite to finish it off.

"I mean it."

"I know and I am too." He walked into the kitchen and I walked up stairs. I walked into the room I slept in the night before. Sam was looking threw the closest.

"These are all clean, and hung up, and folded." He said while smelling each shirt.

"Well ya that's called laundry." I said laughing while getting Deans pj's. Sam followed me to the bedroom with the shower.

"Hey, look I wanted to talk to you." He said while shutting the door.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for watching you get out of the shower."

"Its ok." I said laughing.

"And if it makes it any better you look good….. Naked." He said while swallowing the space between the words. I laughed.

"Thanks, and its ok I promise. Who knows maybe I liked it." I said while walking to the shower.

"Wait what." Sam said taking a step closer to me. I stepped inside the bathroom and set my stuff on the sink. Then walked back into the room.

"I'm saying, that I like you." I took slow steps towards him. "I bet you look good naked too." I say being inches from his chest. I start to push up on my tip toes to be closer to his face.

"Well let's see." He said before he braced me in a warm soft kiss. He places his big thick arm around my waist and picks me up. The other hand is pulling my thigh over his hips and my other leg follows. He then turns to the bed and lets go. I fall to the bed with my hair going in all different directions. He takes his shirt off and I follow. He then lays on top of me on hand is holding him up while the other is on my neck. We kiss for a while, then he starts to kiss my neck and his hand moves to my side right under my bra. I push my head back and close my eyes. I felt so good to be back in my body. It seemed as if every touch was new to me. It made everything feel heightened. He then started to kiss my chest and lifted me barely off the bed to take off my bra. The he threw it across the room. He looks at me and I'm having a hard time finding my breath he then stands up still looking into my eyes. I look at his pants then back at him. His eyebrows rise and he moves his hips closer. I kiss his stomach while looking up at him. All the way down to his jeans, I kiss him with a bit lip gloss that is still left on stays on his skin. While I'm kissing him I'm rubbing his hard on threw his jeans. I look down at his top bottom and undo it. Then his zipper slowly. My stomach his doing flips, like its my first time. I then wrap my fingers around the top of his jeans as well as his boxers. Then while I pull them down his dick flops out and hits my check. I look up at him and he smiles a small side smile. I hold my stare while I place his dick lightly on my bottom lip. Then I look at his shaft were I had placed my hand on the bottom and the other played lightly with his balls. I then shove his entire dick in my mouth. I bob slowly putting slight pressure in him with my teeth and tongue. I hear him moan while I move along him. He moves his hips in motion with me, I would look at him in occasion. I pulled his dick out of my mouth and I pull against the suction from my mouth, so when it was out it made a pop sound. He threw his head back with a loud moan. This turned me on more. I sat up and he crawled over me. He picked me up from under my arms and moved me back on the bed. I looked at him. He then laid his hot palm on my cool chest and pushed me to the bed. He then he kissed me all the way down. Every kiss sent a red hot sensation all over. He reached my pants and pulled them off while still kissing my stomach. He looked at me with his hand on my wet pussy outside my panties. I looked at him and I guess I looked panicked.

"Are you ok?" he said taking his hand off me. I looked at his hand.

"Yes, I'm good. I'm just really … umm."

"Wait are you a virgin?" He asked with a smile.

"No, but it feels like it." I said taking deep breaths. He smiles at me and continues. He places his hand on the outside of my panties, but he didn't leave it there long. He took them off while kissing my thighs as I lifted them to help get them off. He then kisses back up my stomach to my neck. I place my hands on his shoulders with my eyes closed. He then looks at me while rubbing his head around my clit. I open my eyes while moaning with my breaths. I look at him to see him smiling at my sensitivity. He slowly inches it in, and I'm so loud I bit my wrist. He sees me and moves it away to kiss me. The he pulls away while pumping in and out of me.

"I want to hear you moan, and call my name." He said while looking into my eyes.

"What is I wake Dean up?" I said panting.

"I don't think your that loud. Besides, its sexy." He then kisses me and I dig my nails into his back and he grunts. I pull away from the kiss

"I'm sorry!."

"Its ok, it doesn't hurt, its kinda nice." Then he kisses me while moving faster, I pushed my head back into the bed. He started to kiss my neck. My moaning became faster and varied in pitch. He watched me move me hips and shoulders around the bed. My hands left his shoulders and touched the bed. I held onto a pillow and bit down on it. He smiled and then he moaned really deeply. I screamed into the pillow, every muscle tightened as I came. I looked at him throwing the pillow down. He slumped over me and slowed down as he came inside me. He pulled out and layed beside me. We both tried to catch our breathe for a minute.

Then I got up and headed to the shower.

"Where are you going?" he asked sitting up.

"To shower off." I said without looking at him. I turned to smile at him to see him covering up, and then continued in to the bathroom to shower. Then off the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to the sound of people walking around on the same floor of the room I was in. It was coming from the room beside me. I sat up and attempted to fix my hair, and then I walked into the hall way. There I saw Dean walk out of Sam's room.

"Dude not cool." Dean said.

"Come on, Dean." Sam said stepping into the hall holding sheets around his waist. I watched Dean walk down the steps. By the time Dean stepped off the last step and turn to go to the kitchen, Sam was right beside me.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Pretty good for a girl fresh from purgatory." I said stretching. Sam laughed, then started to walk back to his room. Right before he reached the doorway he turned to tell me that I was coming with them today. I smiled and walked back into the room behind me. I decided that I wanted to wear something simi clean. So I looked threw Deans jeans and tried to find the closest size to me. When I did I put them on, as well as a belt to keep them up. They weren't too bad but you could tell that they weren't my size. Then I just slipped on a bra underneath the shirt I was already wearing. It was raining outside so I looked for a coat but couldn't find one in the closet. I walked down stairs to put on my shoes and to look by the door for a coat.

"Hey." Dean said while looking at a paper. Then he looked at me and noticed that I was wearing his pants. "Are you … wearing my pants?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, ya I hope you don't mind." I said while continuing my search for a coat. "I havent been able to wash my one and only pair of clothes." I then turned to look at him.

"No, its ok but you owe me another pie." He then looked back at the paper in his hands.

I was about to turn to look on the floor for a coat, then I thought to myself, how did he recognize the jeans. They look just like my other ones, just a little bigger. I was facing to wall when I decided to ask.

"Hey, how did you know they were your jeans?" I asked while taking a step closer, while placing my hands on my hips.

"They don't fit you." He said with a chuckle. "That and the pattern on the back." He said while looking at his paper.

"What? You were looking at my butt?" I said with a half smile. The thought of Dean checking me out was kinda nice for a change. He is normally so hatful, standoffish. I was fixing to bust out with a wide smile and tell him that was funny when Sam walked up.

"Come one Dean show her some respect." He said while handing me his jacket. "Here you go, you can wear this." he smiled. Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards the front door.

"Come on guys this Vamp isn't going to hunt itself." Dean said while walking into the rain to the impala. Sam looked at me and smiled after watching Dean leave. We then start for the car. The leather was cold form the weather, Sam sat upfront with Dean who was driving. We road into town while listening to anything from late sixties to early eighties, in the genera of rock and or metal. It didn't bother me, in fact I thought it was funny how it seemed how all hunters listened to the same music. When we reached town we were on a road that had a main strip of town. There were stores on ether end of the street. We stepped out of the car to hear Dean give out orders.

"Ok, Sam I want you to ask around and see what kind of guy the actual guy was before the Vamp got a hold of him. I am going to talk to the locals about the break in along with murders. Macy …" he started to look me up and down. "Since you don't have a monkey suit you'll have to just look around for clues to see where he live kinda thing."

"Ok." I said while looking around the town. The boys went down one way of the sidewalk, while I walked down a ally to get to the back of the buildings. When the guys were out of sight I decided to go in front to window shop. I started at a little store that sold majority of children's clothes so I kept on. After passing a few stores that sold things from vacuums to shoes.

Once I found a store that sold clothes that looked about what I was looking for. I walked inside thinking to myself what am I doing, I have no money. Just before I walked out thought, a man that worked there had called me form the back.

"May I help you? You look to be in need of some clothes are accually fix." he said while taking me by the hand. He would looked between me and the racks of clothes.

"Oh, no, I just came to look. I kinda don't have money." I said while stopping as he took his time picking out from the rack in front of him.

"Well, let me know if you need any help." he said while walking away.

I knew that I shouldn't be there if I had now money. I started to walk out the store when another man placed his hand on my shoulder. It was light, if he hadn't said anything I more then likely wouldn't have felt it.

"Hey, I couldn't help but over hear your problem." he said to me while I turn to look at him. He was tall, some where in the height of Sam, he had ice blue eyes. They were beautiful, they seemed unreal. He wore a suit which gave the impression that he had money. "And I would like to help, if you will let me. I would like to buy you an out fit or more if you will let me." he then placed one hand on his top bottom on his jacket and the other just hung beside him.

"No couldn't, because I'm just passing threw and I don't know if I would be able to pay you back and.."

"Well don't worry about that. Please let me do this good for you." He said. He then placed his hand on my shoulder and moved me to the back of the store. "We need some help please." he said to the man that tried to help me earlier.

We spend some time there as I tried on clothes for him. He bought me two pairs of jeans and four tops. Then I asked about a pants suit.

"Ah, a woman with class. I will buy it for you if you if you let me buy you that dress." he turned me to a dark blue dress. I was off the shoulder with a black thin belt right under the breast line. "And join me for dinner tonight around 8. That will be how you pay me back, by allowing me to be graced by your presnce." He said while motioning the worker there to to get the dress down.

The dress was beautiful.

"Ok" I smiled, "I will, thank you so much for this again."

"My pleasure." He said with a smile.

After we had bought the clothes, we walked outside. He told me where to meet him and what time. I smiled and agreed, then he turned and walked away. I watched for a minute, then I looked down at the bags in my hands. When I looked up he was gone, but Dean and Sam were walking my way. I then placed the bags in the back seat.

"Whoa, What's that?" Dean said while approaching the car.

"How did you get those?" Sam asked following him.

"They were bought for me."

"By who?" Dean said right behind my sentence.

"A man."

"Oh well that's ok. Did you forget that you are on a case?" Dean yelled at me.

"No, but I can work on a case with out close that fit. That and I got a monkey suit." I said while trying to get him to laugh. He stood with a cold stare. I looked around and back at him.

"Well what did you guys find out?" I asked while opening the door again.

"Well I don't know are you going to buy a new wardrobe again?" Dean said.

"Look I'm sorry, but I think I found the Vamp." I said while taking a step closer to Dean. "Or a really nice man." I said under my breath.

"What?" Dean said. "Ok, well we found that the guy the vamp killed was the boyfriend or a missing girl."

"That and the girl has been seen around but people claim that she was eating someone." Sam chimed in.

"So we are going to look around tonight were she was last seen and see if we cant find her." Dean said while getting into the car.

"So the man that bought these clothes for me I suspect is the vamp."

"Why cause there is no way a man would be that nice to you?" Dean said laughing looking between the road and Sam. Sam shook his head and scuffed his breath.

"No." I said while looked out the window thinking of how that was true to some point. "Because he wants to meet me tonight, that and he found me."

"Well then we'll go with you tonight and scope the place out to see if he is." Dean said while turning on another road.

"Well what about that girl? Don't you have to look out for her?" I said while looking at Dean in the rear mirror.

"I could go with her and you look out for the girl." Sam said. Dean looked at him with confusion.

"Ok?" Dean said. We pulled up to the cabin, and we all got out. I pulled the bags out and headed up stairs. Dean took off his jacket off to make the only thing he wore was a dress shirt and pants, with a tie. I walked up the stairs right behind Sam. When we reached the top of the steps and he turned and offered his hand to help lift my load. I smiled and told him that I had it since I was 5 steps away form the door.

"So, you agreed to go on a date with a vampire?" Sam asked while I pulled all the clothes out of the bag.

"Well ya, anything to help the case."

"And that has nothing to do with the fact that he bought you clothes."

"No? Look he was nice, too nice so either he is a freak or a Vampire." I said while balling up the bags.

"So either way he is a freak." Sam said while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No."

"Well I don't feel safe with you doing this." He then reached for me hand, he then put his hand inside mine.

"I just want you to be safe." He said while standing up, leaning in for a kiss.

"Don't worry about me." I said while taking a step back. Then Dean made his way to the top of the steps and leaned in the doorway. He looked between the two of us, while we stared at each other.

"Is everything ok?" Dean said.

"Ya just talking." I said while looking over at Dean and continuing putting away my clothes.

I pulled the dark blue dress and was preparing my self to put it on for tonight.

"Wow, did he buy that?" Sam asked

"Ya." I said while smiling. "He did." I then laid it on the bed and smiled at it. Sam looked between the dress and my face before standing up and walking away. Before he left he asked what time the date was and I argued about calling it a date. He laughed at the thought of me trying to act like I didn't enjoy the attention, then I told him the place and time.

Later that night I met the man at a restaurant on a corner, while Sam sat in the impala across the street. Dean was behind a building a few blocks down. The man showed up shortly after me and we made small talk as we made our way into the restaurant.

After we ate and laughed about short meaningless stories, we left. We stood outside the place looking around, And he asked if he could walk me home. I nodded and looked over my shoulder at Sam.

We walked down a few stores, the whole walk he marveled at my dress. I smiled at his comments, but only to stop when I looked down at the side walk. I thought about how Sam acted about the dress. I didn't stay that way for too long because I didn't want him to suspect. We then rounding a corner, when I realized where I was, he stepped in front of me and asked if I was taken.

"Um, no." I said while looking down at my dress and then back at him.

"Well that's good, I couldn't have taken another mans woman out for dinner with out him knowing." He said while moving some of my hair from my cheek. He looked me up and down when we heard loud bang. It made me jump, and he whipped around to look. There was Dean picking himself off the ground from in front of a dumpster.

"Stay behind me." The man said. I looked at Dean and he looked at me but only to have his attention drawn to a woman that was charging after him. Then the man in front of me took a few steps forward.

"Stop Elizabeth!" He said. I looked at him with wide eyes, he reassured that he was the Vamp! I looked at Dean and anger ran across his face and pulled out a machete and proceeded to cut her head off. The man if front of me became angry and charged at Dean.

"Dean!" right after yelling that I covered my mouth, realizing I just gave away that I was a hunter as well. The man turned and walked slowly.

"You're with them?" He said while speeding up his pace. I went to reach for a weapon, but noticed that they left me bear. I took a few steps back, then from behind Sam walked around me and in front of me. He pulled out a machete and took another step closer, but only to be thrown in the air and over to a building. He dropped his machete and it rang while hitting the ground and slide close to me. I went to get it before the man charged at me. I picked it and swung a few times, seeing as it was hard to keep balance with hills on I kick one off and ducked as he went to grab for me. I took the other off and rose up the cut off his head.

By this time Dean and Sam had walked over and took the machete form my hand. I picked up my shoes, and looked at the body. We then got rid of the body and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got home I went straight up stairs. The rush of hunting again was amazing. I could feel in my chest and ears, I started to take my dress off when I had trouble reaching the zipper. I stood in the center of the room trying to reach the top of my dress. Then Sam walked in.

"Hey, need some help?" He said while grabbing my zipper.

"Ya, thanks." he started to pull slowly. I looked over my shoulder at Sam while one hand was at the top of my dress holding it still so the zipper wouldn't stick. When the zipper hit the bottom I exhaled and felt my shoulder blades move. He placed his palm on my back and left it there till I turned around.

"Thanks." I said while holding the now loose dress against my body. I looked down and waited for him to leave. He stood there with a stare. He took a step closer and kissed me on my forehead. He then left turning to go to his room.

I took my dress off completely to revel my body. I stepped out of the dress and laid it on the bed. I went to get a spare pair of clothes while looking at the blood on the dress. I had not even started to dress when Dean walked in.

"Oh, um sorry I didn't relies." Dean started while looked around the room.

"Hold on." I grabbed the loose sheets off the bed and covered my torso.

"Good job tonight." Dean said while making his way over to the closest to get a pair of clothes same as me.

"Thanks." I said while looking down at the bed. He stepped closer a few steps.

"Look, I wanted to tell you that, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting recently. Its just that." He started while turning his body to the side where his right shoulder was inches from my balled up fit that was holding up the sheet.

"I have been threw hell and back, not even using that as an expression. So .." He turned back facing me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I flashed a quick fake smile and leaned back. Making the space between us become large even though he didn't step away.

"Its ok, you do what you have to because you care, so I don't blame you." I said while using my free hand to move while explaining.

"Well I'm glad to here at I guess." He said this while looking at my fist. I looked down at my fist and back at him. When I looked back at him he was looking at me, having this intense stare. I felt odd, I felt a burning in my stomach. He exhaled and stepped back.

"So I am going to leave you now to get dressed." He grabbed up his pile of clothes roughly and turned to head to Sam's room. I dropped the sheets and rushed to put a shirt on with pajama pants. I walked to the walk to the hall and heard the shower running. So I went back into the room and sat on the bed, I laid down on my back waiting to hear the shower turn off so I could jump in. I started to drift off into thought when I heard someone clear their throat. I jumped up and saw Sam leaning shirtless in the door frame.

"You ok?" He said while taking a few steps closer.

"Ya I'm ok, just.." I looked down at my shirt after I sat up and scooted over so Sam could sit beside me. "dirty." He laughed while taking a seat. We exchanged looks back and forth in a tight breathing space.

"So is Dean ok?" I asked trying to break the tension. Even though we already had sex it still felt strange being with him.

"Ya.." He said while exhaling. "He is just stressed about the leviathan and he just has been acting different since he got out of purgatory." He said this slowly with true concern.

"Oh, he had came in here and," I started. Sam spun his head around and looked at me intently. "is there something wrong?" I asked seeing his expression.

"Um .. Ya." He said while blinking tightly. "What did he say?"

"Um just that he was sorry for being the way he has been recently." I looked away and then back at him.

"Hu." Sam said. Placing his tongue oh the his back teeth.

"What is it?"

"Well he just isn't the type to apologize." He looked at the door when he hear the shower cut off.

"Well I will be down stairs for a bit."

"Ok I was going to jump in the shower and I'll meet you down there." He nodded at me while walking away. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the room. I thought that I heard Dean leave, but little did I know that he didn't. I walked in to the room and the door was cracked. I went to lay my clothes on the bed when I saw steam rolling from the shower. I watched the steam pour out, and followed it to the door. There Dean was just stepping out of the shower. He took one hand and pulled his hair back, and the other grabbed a towel and moved it over his hips. I looked form his knees and moved up watching water roll over the dips and curves of his body. I made it to his shoulders and then to his face, to see that he was looking at me the whole time. My stomach rushed when I saw him looking at me, the hand that pulled his hair back was now on his face under his nose and pulled down over his mouth. He looked at me with a blank face then flashed a half smile that grew with every second that I stood there. I took off to the hall, there I pushed my back against the wall and waited for him to walk out. After a minute the door opened to the bathroom. I slowly walked into the room to see Dean dressed rubbing his head with a towel to dry his hair, he smiled and shook his head. He started for the bed and laughed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare." I started while walking to the bed to get my things.

"Na, did you like the show." He said while looking straight at me. I could feel my face become flush which made him smile bigger.

"I really am sorry." I rushed to get my clothes, Dean stood up and his chest came with in millimeters of my face. I looked at his firm chest as my breathing sped up. He was looking down with his face close to mine. His face was serious and his lips were opened slightly. I stood there for what seemed like forever, then I took my stuff and rushed to the bathroom. I looked back once to see Dean, to find him checking me out and snickering.

After my shower I went down stairs, Sam was sitting at the dinning table looking over a paper. Dean was sitting in a chair across form him looking over the laptop.

"Hey." I said softly. They both looked at me and gestured simultaneously for me to sit, then looked at each other when they noticed it.

"Well, how was your shower." Dean said with a chestier smile. I looked at him and then at Sam. Sam was looking at Dean, then Dean looked at Sam and then Dean whipped the look off his face and back at the computer.

"You don't have to answer that he is just kidding." Sam said while facing his body to the chair I started to sit in. I looked between the two of them, when Sam grabbed my hand and smiled deeply at me. A half smile grew but quickly disappeared when I noticed Dean watching.

"Ok well I am going to take a shower now." Sam said while looking at me the whole time, even after he stood up. Only when he started to exist the room did he look at Dean who was staring at me.

Once Dean and I were alone did he say something.

"So you and Sam ah?" He said while looking at the computer. Right before I started to talk did he look at me.

"Well um," I started till he looked down at the laptop to close it. He then stood up, I stood up hoping he would hear me out.

"Look, Dean it just happened…"

"So you two did." He said looking painfully into my eyes.

"I didn't know you would have such a problem."

"I don't." He said while walking around the table to get to the living room.

"Dean please hear me out." But he just kept walking away.

I knew he wasn't going to listen to me no matter what, so I decided to go to bed. When I made it at the top of the steps Sam walked out into the hall.

"Hey." Sam said standing shirtless toweling off his hair and chest.

"Hey, I think that I'll just head to bed." I said while taking a step to the room in front of me.

"You ok?" Sam asked while walking to me.

"Ya, I'm just tried." I said while closing my eyes then rubbing them. When I opened my eyes Sam was right beside me. He pulled me up by my chin and kissed me softly. He held this for a while then looked down at me and told me goodnight. Just to return to his bed room.

I felt bad for Dean, I had no idea that he felt that way. Then I heard a creak on the boron of the steps and I looked quickly to see Dean standing at the end of the steps looking at me. He then turned and went back to the coach. I felt worst, I wanted to run to him and tell him that I was sorry. It seemed that I was in love with the both of them, but is that fair?


	5. Chapter 5

I hardly slept that night, I thought about how Dean felt about me then Sam and me. My stomach turned at the thoughts about falling for two guys. How would I fix this?

I broke from my though and walked down the steps. Everyone was still asleep, it was 4:30 am. I reached the bottom of the steps and looked over to find Dean snuggled against the couch facing away from me. My stomach dropped at the sight of him sleeping. I looked away and walked lightly over the cold wooden floor to the back door. I quietly unlocked it and then walk around it and closed it behind me. I moved it slowly to keep the noise to a minimum, but the door clicked loudly when it hit the frame. I closed my eyes and hoped that I didn't wake Dean. When I opened my eyes to seen he hadn't moved I let go of the door and walked backwards a few steps.

After I was away from the house I just walked to the shed to get away from the wind. There I found a old shell of a truck. It was rusted and one window was missing. I sat on the tail gate and thought to myself. My train of thought was so deep it pulled me away from reality, to were I didn't hear Dean walk up.

"Hey." He said with his hands in his pockets. He drew his shoulders up to protect his neck from the wind. He stepped inside just a few steps from me, and looked around. I looked up in surprise to hear his voice. I took a deep breath in to spill a heat felt apology, but nothing came out.

"Well I am about to wake Sam up and head to town for some supplies." He said while looking at me with his squinted eyes. Then he waited a while to see if I had a say about the matter, but only to wait in silence.

"Ok." he said while turning and leaving. I felt so knotted in the stomach that I wanted to throw up. I laid on my back with my legs dangling with no shoes on. I could feel the wind finding it's way in and attack my bare legs. The shirt I was wearing was long sleeved and it protected me from the cold but not to well seeing as it was thin. My head was heavy with questions and half way solutions that I knew would never work.

Sam knocked on the side of the wall and cleared his throat. I jumped up to look at him, he had a big coat on and he had a spare on in his hands.

"Dean and I are fixing to head to town, do you wanna come?" He asked taking a few steps closer to me. I looked between him and the coat in his hands.

"Um no its ok I think I will stay behind, I didn't get much sleep last night." I said while rubbing my face with my eyes closed. Sam stepped closer to were his legs were touching my knees.

"Here you look cold, your lips are turning blue." He placed the jacket on my knees. I looked over to the missing window that was laid in the back of the truck with me. I could see a faint reflection but enough to see that the color felt my face.

"Thanks." I said while he placed it around my shoulders. He leaned in and placed his hand on my chin and began to pull it to his lips. I looked at him, when he came close and he kissed me with his warm lips. He pulled away and looked around my face.

"Are you ok?" He asked while leaning back.

"Ya, I'm just tired and…."

"No you're not." He said cutting off my sentence. "Why wont you just tell me what is bothering you." I just looked at him with confusion that began fading into sadness.

"I mean your acting like Dean. Why cant you just talk to me, it hurts to see you like this." He said this while walking out of the shed.

I sat there thinking about really telling Sam about how Dean feels for me, how I feel about him. I feel awful at the thought of Sams last kiss, how it warmed me on the inside. Then I came back to how I felt about Dean, how I felt safe and protected around him. I was caught in a loop of a never ending thought process.

I stood up on the back of the truck, the metal was cold under my numbing bear feet. I turned to look at the hood of the truck and noticed a sledge hammer next to my right foot. I bet over to pick it up and look at it.

After a minute of getting my numb finger to grasp it, I swung as hard as I could at the top of the truck. I paused to look at the slight dent I made. I noticed that the hatred of the situation was lifting away with the hit.

So I swung again and again. I became blind to glass breaking around me. Pieces would fly past me and others would hit me and cut me slightly, but my skin was numb from the cold weather.

I raised the hammer when I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Hey!" Sam said while looking at me with his mouth open and looking confused. Dean followed him and looked at the truck with shock, then his mouth dropped. I turned to look at Sam when he yelled at me. When I saw them looking at the truck I turned to look too. I took a half step back to look at the damage that I did.

I didn't realize how blind I had become from hatred. I turned to look at Dean and Sam, when I noticed then looking at my hands then legs. I looked down as well to see blood coming from my palms. On my legs there were scraps that began to bleed, under and around my feet I was standing small amounts of blood from stepping on glass. I looked at Sam and put the hammer down.

Dean walked over and held his arms out. I stepped over with my hands out to him, when I stepped on a piece of glass and fell. Dean stepped closer and caught me, Sam step with him in an attempt to catch me. Dean had one of his arms around my high waist and the other under my knees. He looked around my body at the blood, and then at my feet to see how bad it was.

He wouldn't look at me the whole way back to the house. I would stare at the both of them but they only had an angry expression across their face. I knew they were disappointed in me and that crushed me inside. Sam followed behind, he would come over Deans shoulder and look at me. He would looked pained at the sight of my body then at my face.

When we got inside the house Dean placed me on the couch. He looked at me and then headed up stairs. Sam came close and knelt down and placed on hand on my hand. I jumped to the pain that returned to my body. He held them up the his face and kissed my knuckles. I looked between him and my hands, I knew I was causing trouble and that they were going to kick me out.

"What happened?" He said while looking me up and down with a pained look on his face. I wanted to say something anything.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into Sam's ear right before he stood up

Then Dean came back with a hand size medical kit. I watched Dean bandage me up, how careful he was. I could feel Sam's eyes at Dean, I looked away thinking that Sam was still mad at me.

I heard Sam turn and walk out side. I looked up just enough to watch him slam the door behind him. I jumped at the sound and Dean blinked, only then did he look at me. My face slightly lit up to receive attention from him, but only to dim back down when he looked away with disappointment. He finished up and headed back for the steps when I called out for him.

"Wait, please. I feel terrible." I said while looking at his back.

"Well you should." He said while turning around to face me.

"How can I make it up to you?" I said while trying to stand up, but only to fall back down by the pain in my feet. He looked at me with pain for a second seeing me in pain, but only to wipe it away when I looked back at him.

"How about you un-sleep with my brother." He said while turning to walk back up the stairs.

"You know I cant do that!" I said to make him come back.

"Then I don't know how." He said turning his upper body to face me.

"Please I don't know why but I'm …" I started to say, then noticed that even I didn't know how I felt. I looked down and began to pick at my bandages.

"Look." Dean started while walking over my way. Then Sam walked in the room from outside.

"Dean." Sam started sounding like he was just in a fight. "Can I talk to her alone." he said breathing heavily. Dean looked at him and then at me.

"I think we need to talk first." Dean said.

"No I really need to talk to her, Dean." He said more calmly. Dean looked at me and then walked outside.

"I don't even know were to begin." He started while walking closer and kneeling in front of me. "I mean I love you." He said while looking into my eyes. He's face looked pained.

"I cant stand seeing you like this. Did I do this?"

"No." I said quickly. I didn't want him to hurt even more. Then I thought to myself how does he know, I mean he is so sure about his feelings.

"How do you know."

"Know what?" He asked.

"How do you know you love me." I said looking between his eyes.

"I mean, I just do." He said with a slight chuckle.

I envied him being able to have the ability to know what he wants. I was fixing to talk when Dean cleared his throat after walking in from outside, walking closer to the center of the room.

"We really need to talk." Dean said. He then walked to the back door waiting on Sam. Sam looked back at me and flashed a warm smile then followed Dean outside. I sat there imaging the things Dean could be saying to him.

I watched out the window as they paced back and forth, sometimes their hands would move while they talked. I had no idea what Dean was saying to him but it my stomach do flips. I thought about Sam told me he loved me. I made me warm and drift at the thought of someone loving me.

I tried to stand up, the pain was less but still sharp. I stood for a while to adjust to the pain. When I got able to bear the pain I walked to the back door. I got half way there time when they walked back inside. I looked up in panic when Sam walked close and picked my hands up and placed then on his chest. He looked down at me while getting as close as possible without touching me, his breath was warm as my nose while still adjusting to the warmth of the cabin.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't considerate enough of you to think of this but I will be patient from here on out. What ever you need I will be it for you." He said while kissing me on the forehead.

I looked up at him and he bent his knees and picked me up to take me up stairs. As he turned to walk up the stairs I placed my head over his shoulder and watched Dean place his hand over his mouth and his other on his hip. He then turned and walked outside. We had reached the top of the steps, and turned to go to his room. I looked at him and a smile grew while he rose my chest with his arm to better kiss me. He kept kissing while he turned his back to the door and pushed it opened. I laughed and he did to at the tickle of the vibrations.

He walked backwards a few steps till we came close to the bed, then he turned to face it. There he laid me down as he laid beside me and kissed me. He pressed his mouth against mine. I placed a hand on his tight chest, he pushed it closer to me while he placed his hand under my cheek.

He pulled away to look me over.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just cant believe how insensitive I can be." He said while looking I grabbed his face and pulled it to face me.

"Don't say that, your anything but that." I said while kissing him. My knee drew up and my inner thigh touched his hip and side. My bandages on my foot move and hit my sores when I did this and I flinched.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't .."

"It's not your fault. It didn't hurt that ether." I said while pulling him back in for a kiss. We kissed passionately while feeling around each others bodies.

"Um I think we shouldn't.." Sam said while pulling way.

"Oh." I said while looking at his chest then back at him. "Ok." I said with a smile.

He then laid on his back and I under his arm, it was warm there in his strong grasp. He's breathing was slow but I could hear his heart beat. He looked up at the ceiling and was thinking. He blinked a few times before looking at me and side kissing me on my hair line. I watched him look around the room. I watched him start to doze off, it was only 6 o'clock in the morning. I felt warm and safe there in his arms. There I felt a feeling like coming home after a hard day, I felt in my place.

I drifted off to sleep while laying his arms.

I woke up to him awake looking over at me. I yawned and stretched, he kissed me on the nose. My face scrunched and I smiled. We laughed, then he turned to his side and put his arm around my side.

"How did you sleep." He asked while having a small smile on while looking between my eyes.

"Better than I had since I've been back." I said while looking over his shoulder and then back at him. He smiled big and kissed me lightly, parts of his skin stuck to mine as he lifted from his kiss.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, I didn't want his warmth to leave me. He laughed and put his hand on my back and pulled me close. We finally gave and he looked at me.

We looked around to see the time and it was 1 in the afternoon. He got out of bed and said that he was going down stairs to how Dean was doing. I smiled at him and nodded.

He left the room and the cold invited its self in. I got under the sheets and looked out the window. The sun was out but it was cold like winter with no snow outside. I sat up to look at my cuts. They all were small, so they were healed by now. Each seemed to have shrunk in size. I then drew my feet closer and looked under my bandages to see how they were. Pieces of the cloth had grew into my skin while it healed. I pressed down on the sores to see how sensitive they were, no feeling other than the pressure came of it.

I stood up to walk down stairs, I got to the top of the stairs when I heard Dean and Sam talking. They carried their conversation till I reached about three feet from them.

"Hey." Sam said while walking over to me. "I was coming back." He said then placing his hands on my hips.

"I wanted to walk around." I said while looking at his face and smiled a half smile. By that time my stomach grumbled. I looked confused at Sam and then my stomach while looking back at him. I didn't know what that meant, Sam chuckled and looked at my stomach while saying.

"You're hungry." He said laughing a little louder. He thought how it was funny that I couldn't identify things of my body.

"Oh well then." I said while walking into walking into the kitchen.

They followed behind me, I went to a counter and started to pick up fresh vegetables and place them on a cutting board.

Sam helped me make a warm lunch while a made a pie. The entire time we all only shared looks. Dean and I rarely looked at one another, but Sam and I exchanged smiles. When we finished making lunch, we sat down to eat.

Sam and I sat close together while Dean sat on the other side. Dean looked at mean and then back his plate.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Dean said while eating. He laughed slightly. Sam looked at him and smiled when he laughed. I looked between with two of them waiting to hear me.

"Because the next thing I know you'll be after my baby." His eyes widened and stared into the space between us at the thought of me taking a sledge hammer to his impala. Sam and I laughed at the sight of Dean freaking out on the inside.

"What." Dean said with eyes still wide looking between us laughing loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day was wasted away and well into the night. We looked over different forms of media to search out for a case, while prepping all weapons.

When it became late Sam and I left to head to the bed room.

"Hey Macy and I are going upstairs." Sam said while taking me by the hand and stepping in front of me to lead me up the stairs.

"Don't be to loud. I don't want to hear that." Dean said while looking at the computer. I blushed at the thought.

"We'll try." Sam said while rolling his eyes and chuckling.

Dean turned his head thinking of his little brother with me in the room just above him.

We then walked up the steps. He looked back at me and I looked up at him when we reached the top step. I smiled at him and he leaned in for a kiss. His hair ticked my face as it fell and touched my skin. I stepped up on my toes to push harder into the kiss.

He pulled away to look around and then back at my face. I looked at him with a face that asked what was wrong. He never let me go, then walked to the bedroom. Then walking in front of me then turning to close the door when we were both inside the room. I watched him as he moved around me. His body towering over me, his hands soft to the touch. The second the door closed I focused on him completely. We stepped over to the bed and laid down.

He was on his back and I laid over half his body. I braced a hand around his neck to secure a kiss, while I place one thigh over his hips. He kissed me back and took his big hand to my upper thigh and my butt. I rocked my hips over him while the kiss become more passionate. We rolled around on the bed, over one another. His tongue searching its way around my mouth while mine around his. His hands wondered around my body while we pulled each others clothes off. I was on top of him over his hips when I took off my bra and removed his pants, while he us unbuttoning mine. We rolled around while becoming completely naked. The air around us was hot, we were sweating which made our bodies slide with ease.

He then grabs me by my waste and pushes me over and I land on my back. We look at each other and try to catch our breath. He takes his dick and rubs it around my pussy and smacks it against me. He then puts only his head in, then pulls it out only to shove it in really fast and hard. Then he pushes my legs up against my stomach to were my knees barely touch my shoulders. I hold on to my ankles and pull them close, while my knees bent. He pulses slowly to get a feel, then pumps back and forth with great power. Every time he hits my ass and pussy I moan with pleasure. I grit my teeth on and off to contain my screams. He differs on speed threw out to keep things going.

He stops leaving his throbbing dick inside me. He readjusts and catches his breath, while I'm doing the same. He pulls out with care as I sit up and grab his dick and play with it while he lays down. I climb over his hips and sit on his dick. He puts his hands on my lower back to give me support. Then I bounce up and down till I find just the right rhythm. My ass checks clap against his body. We don't stay in this position long.

We move into doggy style while we get into this position he smacks my ass, and I love it and beg for more.

"Sam, oh yes. Please give me more." I moaned taking deep breathes.

While he is thrusting his rock hard dick into my wet tight pussy he would smack my ass. As I feel me getting close he speeds it up faster. I become louder. I look back at him to see him smack my ass. As I reach my climax I scream and rock my hips violently. He knew that I was cuming and pressed his hips against my ass. He starts up again with a steady speed, but shortly after that he is ready to blow. I could tell by the loudness in his moaning. When we finished we laid next to each other.

I was on my back thinking of how amazing I was feeling. I felt every muscle in my moving, as I placed a hand on my chest to hear my heart. Sam looked over at me, and I rolled over to place my hand on his chest and snuggle close to him.

We laid there quietly for a few minutes till was started quaint conversations. Things that made us happy, things that we loved. I decided to ask questions to get to know him better by.

"So who are you?" I asked while looking at his hand that was tangled with mine. I then looked at him to see why he was silent. There I saw his face was confused.

"Um, I'm not sure how to answer that." He said while chuckling at the end of his sentence.

"Like." I started while adjusting myself. "What make you tick, what makes you, you?"

"Um well I mean were do I begin?" He said while looking down.

"The beginning is a good start." I said while looking at him with a smile.

He then proceeded to tell me everything. His mom, Jessica, the demon blood, and hell. He spoke with such sincere sentences. His voice rang true with every word. Some things were hard for him and he had to stop, but he apologized and picked back up. He was shared his pain with me, and with every story made me grow closer to him. He became more and more open with every detail and I could see trust in him. He trusted me with his pain. I felt honored to be trusted with fragile pieces of his life.

When he finished he looked at me to see what I thought of hearing a life story with in a 3 hour period. I looked between his eyes and smiled.

"So how do you feel about me now? Probably think I'm a freak." He said while looking down. I picked his head up with my hand on his chin.

"I would never think such a thing of someone like you. You have been threw so much and yet you not only charge at it with guns ablaze continuing the fight; you also keep giving and giving weather you receive anything back. You have so much about that is amazing that anyone would be luck to be loved by you, and I am luck to be one of them." I said with a deep smile growing on his face and me leaning in for a kiss.

After sharing a few heart felt cliques, we headed down stairs. There we found Dean looking on the computer. I stepped into the kitchen to make supper. We gathered in the kitchen to talk while each doing our own thing but being and talking to each other while doing it. Then we all sat together to eat supper and talk about great hunting stories.

"So speaking of which how did you get stuck inside purgatory?" Dean asked while taking a bite. Sam looked over at me.

"Yeah, I wondered that too." Sam said.

"Um, .." I started while finishing my drink and putting my fork down. "I died." I paused to see their expression and they became confused.

"I figured that but humans only go to heaven or hell, right." Dean said looking between Sam and I.

"You're right, but.." I said while picking my fork up. "There really wasn't anyone to greet me at hell, and I wasn't good enough for heaven so into purgatory I went." I then took a bite and looked away to let that sink in.

"Wait, what?" Sam said. "You were suppose to go to hell? Ho do you know that. I mean it makes since that you couldn't get into with the problems with the angels at the time but I cant imagine you going to hell?" Sam said while looking at me wrapping his mind around it.

"That's sweet but stranger things have happened." I said smiling and taking a bit. "Well ether way I met my reaper and said fair well and headed on my marry way, till I found my marry way to leave me when I woke up in purgatory." I said looking at my plate.

"How long were you in there?" Sam asked.

"Well, I felt like years, but I have no idea. I guess…" I thought to my self. "What year is this?" I asked looking at both Sam and Dean. They looked to one another then at me.

"Uh, 2012." Sam answered me.

"Oh…. Well then." I said looking wide eyed at my plate. I knew Dean and Sam were waiting for me to finish so I looked at them. "I was dead for 8 years."

They looked at me with disbelief, then looking between the two of them and then back at me.

"So how old does that make you?" Dean asked.

"A girl never tells." I said with a smile and took a bit. Sam laughed, it didn't matter to him.

"Ok well that still doesn't explain you getting there, I mean I get that you have to die to be there but how did you die?" Dean said moving the hand that was propped on the table by his elbow.

"It was an accident." I said to him.

"Like what kind of accident?" Dean asked.

"An accident, like a piano falling on you, kind." I said while laughing.

"No, …" Dean started.

"Dean drop it, she doesn't want to talk about it." Sam interrupted him and grapping my hand. I looked at him and it was silent for a while. I felt bad Sam was just so honest with me and I'm holding back from him. It hurt me to think about that, but it also hurt to think about telling the truth. Which was worse?

"I killed myself." I said softly looking at my plate.

"What." Sam said turning his body to face me.

"I killed myself." saying it louder looking at Sam. I was scared at how he would react.

"Why?" He asked leaning in closer to me. I felt so ashamed, I wanted to take it back.

"It's a long story." I said looking at the floor. I looked over at him to see how concerned he was for me, he then leaned in and pulled my chin up and kissed me. I looked at him and wanted to cry. Thinking of why I killed myself then and what I have now, it seemed like me doing that then was stupid. I was happy to have found Sam.

The night came to a close and I headed upstairs to shower and go to bed. When I stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and toweling my hair. Sam was sitting on the bed and walked up to him and leaned down to kiss him.

"I want you to sleep with me tonight." Sam said while putting his hands on my hips and pulling me close.

"Ok." I said kissing him again.

"Good, because I already told Dean he could sleep in the other room." He said with our eyes closed and pulling slightly away from our kiss. I laughed and he pulled me over him, we giggled as we rolled over and got ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up to find Sam a sleep on his stomach facing me. I went to sit up when my hand had something tangled with it. It was Sam's hand, I smiled at the thought that he never let me go all night. I laid back down and turned to my side to see him with half my face buried in a pillow. Laying there I watched him breath, I watched his back go and up and down. I watched his peaceful face, and hair that had fallen in front of his face. He looked so small sleeping so close to me like this. I moved my head close and kissed his nose. His eyes opened a little and his body stretched over the bed. I sat up onto my elbow and watched him wake up.

"Good morning Sam." I said. He rolled over and pulled his arms back and then placed one behind his head and the other to the side. I placed my hand over him and laid it on the bed to support me while I leaned in for a kiss. There was a space between our chest but he closed it by pulling me in close. I laughed and placed both my hands on his chest. I pulled up and looked at him with a smile.

"I love waking up to up you." Sam said while moving his hair out of his face. I smiled and nodded.

"Me too." I kissed his forehead and got off the bed. I was naked, so I picked up a shirt and threw it on over me as well as my panties before heading down stairs. I got to the door way and I turned to look at Sam sitting up and the bed with thin sheets over his hips.

"I am going to go make breakfast." I smiled and he nodded still trying to wake up.

I walked to the top of the steps and then into the kitchen right as I started Dean walked in behind me to head to the fridge.

"Morning." I said glancing at him.

"Uhg." Dean said rubbing his face. I turned to finish what I was doing.

"Whoa, were are your pants." Dean said walking over to the table. By this time Sam walked in and laughed.

"Come on." He said while walking over to me to kiss me. I stepped on my tip toes to kiss him back. Sam walked over to the table while I started breakfast.

"Ok, so last night I was looking over the laptop." Dean started while pulling up a link.

"Before or after your anime." I said form across the kitchen. I turned to see him with a sarcastic smile. I laughed at the sight.

"Funny, and that is an art.."

"Ok and what did you find." Sam said interrupting him laughing.

"Well it sounds like we have a shifter a few towns from here." Dean said while turning the laptop over to Sam.

"Ok, it say's here that there was a man who walked into a dinner and stole all the money, then all the hostages went missing. Same thing different situation to two different men." Sam said looking over the screen. I stepped over to hear Sam better and to look at the pictures on the screen.

"So lets finish breakfast and head on over there and check it out." I said while setting plated down.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said while picking up a fork.

We headed into town and pulled up to the dinner where a lot of local police and detectives were standing around the place. I walked around the car and told Dean that I would ask about seeing film footage. He nodded and said they would ask about the event.

I walked over to some local's and flashed my fake badge and asked if the place had cameras.

"Yeah, but they shot them out before committing the crime." A heavy man said.

"Ok do you think I could see them still?"

"Sure but they will do you no good you cant get a good look at him." He said while walking me inside to the security room.

When we walked in I saw Dean and Sam talking to police, the police were describing a phone call they had received. I looked at Sam and smiled, he did the same. I turned to watch the police officer that walked to the room turn on the tv and then fast-forward to the man walking in. he was turned around the whole time till just before he shot at it.

"Wait go back." I said. The police officer did and stopped on his face. I thanked him and asked for a copy. He told me to keep the original seeing as they couldn't use it to make a positive ID of the man. I thanked him and walked over to Dean and Sam.

"So what did you guys find out." I asked looking between the two of them.

"Well the two men prior to this man they all were low lifes, so they didn't think nothing of then. Just like this man that they are looking for. The only way they knew who it was was the woman that called 911 ID him." Sam said.

"So do you still think its shifter?" I asked looking at Dean.

"Way though what would the shifter do with all the hostages?" Dean asked.

"Maybe he killed them and hid them?" Sam questioned.

"Well I think its something completely different." I said holding up a tape. "You can see the mans face for just a second but you cant see anything different about his eyes."

"Maybe they are all humans and we are looking at the wrong place." Sam said looking around the place.

"No I think its up our ally I just think its not a shifter." I said looking over my shoulder.

"So what then?" Dean asked impatiently. I looked around then back at then.

"Not here." I said looking with a expression of hush-hush. We then walked to the impala and drove to the cabin. There I popped in the tape and showed then the eyes.

"See no glowing, but what I find weird is that all the perps went to well crowded places and was able to make then disappear over a night." I said while standing in front of a tv.

"Ok so what is it then." Dean said.

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing…. Leviathan." I said with a pause.

"What makes you say that?" Dean said.

"Well from what Sam and you guys said about them this fits there motives."

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Well if there is a group of them that would explain where all the hostages went."

"They take them for food." Sam said looking between us.

"Exactly, but why change the skin?" Dean asked.

"To keep low so no one catches them." Sam said.

"That's what I was thinking at first but what if they come from different places?"

"I'm not following." Dean said.

"Ok, well I asked about the surrounding cities and if they had the same trouble. The officer that I talked to said yes and that they only have rough poor sketch for one of two crimes just liked this. I asked for a copy and this is who the man is." I pulled the copy. "And this.." I started while pulled out another piece if paper. "Is the man ID for our most recent crime."

"They match." Sam said while passing them to Dean.

"Yes, so I was thinking that they pass from town to town."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Why they move between towns? I not sure."

"Ok so where do we begin?" Sam said standing up and walking close to me to hand me back the papers.

"Well on the way back I noted where all the crimes happened and so far there isn't any patterns."

"Ok well lets review everything and see what we cant find." Dean said standing up and taking his tie off. So we went different ways to research answers.

It was fell into the night when Dean came up with a solution.

"Ok I just got off the phone with a local and he says that they got a call about a man who just stood up another diner." We jumped up and into the impala. We drove off while Dean finished explaining.

"He was last seen heading south." Dean drove up a few blocks south of the diner.

"Ok lets slip up." Dean said while handing out big bottles of power cleaner and machetes. We walked around town, behind building and down alleys. We did see a thing so we gathered back at the car after a few hours.

"I don't understand hoe fast are they?" I asked while loading the stuff back into the back of the impala.

"Fast but not that fast, I didn't think?" Sam said closing the trunk.

"Well all I know is that the pattern so far shows that they keep moving south with the towns. So we will start again tomorrow and look out one town from here." Dean said while stepping to the impala.

We showed up to the cabin with all of us feel put off for not catching him. Dean walked into the kitchen to get a beer and Sam into the living room to clean up the miss we left behind. I was last to get inside, just as I stepped inside I turned to close the door when a man jumped me from behind the door. I screamed has he drew me close and held a knife to my throat. Sam and Dean rushed in with weapons in hand.

"Let her go!" Sam yelled and took a step closer.

"Oh no you don't not until we get Dick back." He said while waving a knife around my neck.

"What?! We sent his sorry ass back to purgatory." Dean said.

"No, you cant kill him he is great!" the Leviathan said. He sounded and acted as if he was geeking out from drugs.

"Look he is, now girl her back." Sam said coming closer.

"Stop or I will cut her!" He yelled Sam's face bared much pain as he knew he had no leverage to make him hand me over.

"Ok I'll give him to you just let me go." I said while looking at Sam who never looked away from the man holding a knife to my neck.

"You better not be lying." He said yanking me around.

"\Ok, just let me go." I said

"No, then you guys will kill me!" He said. Dean looked at me and blinked tightly. I knew that he wanted me to shut my eyes. So I shut my eyes and mouth as tight as I could and Dean threw his bottle of cleaner followed by Sam. I was drenched in the liquid, he jerked at the pain, which cut my neck slightly. The cleaner ran over my cut and burned. I reached for it trying to whip the cleaner off. Sam dove for me and wrapped his body around me and touched my skin trying to clean my cut. Dean went to get the Leviathan when he began to recover from cleaner. The Leviathan threw Dean over to the other end of the room and his body broke a window. Sam turned to get him when the Leviathan turned into me.

"Now Sam are you really going to kill little old me?" he said. Sam stepped back and looked at me then back at the Leviathan when the Leviathan started smacking his mouth.

"Wow she has some juicy secrets in here." he lifted his eyes up to make it seem as if he was looking around inside his head.

"She has a lot of secrets' she has been keeping to herself, if for an example did you know she killed herself?" He said looking at Sam, Sam smiled show him that he did know and nothing he could say would stop him or think less of me.

"Ya, I did now its time for you to meet Dick." Sam said while stepping closer to him.

"Oh ya, but did she tell you it was over a boy?" He said with wide eyes. This made Sam stop in his tracks, and look down at me.

"Yes she decided that life was nothing with out love so she took it and went to purgatory." He said while looking at me. Sam took a minute to think about it when Dean regained consciousness and cut off his head. I watched the head roll over to me and then up at Sam. I was on the floor holding my neck from the cut. I started to get up and Sam knelt down to help me. He then walked me over to the couch and reached over to get the hand sized medical kit to fix my cut. Dean picked up the head and threw the body over his shoulder and tossed the body outside and put the head in a bag and set it next to the door frame.

Sam looked at me once he cleaned and placed a bandage over my cut. He looked at me then said,

"So are you ok?"

"Ya, just a little shaken up." I said while touching my neck.

"So do you want to talk about it?" By this time Dean stood in the doorway drinking a beer.

"Um… well." I looked between the two of them and then down at my hands. "What happened was I was raised a hunter till my parents were brutally murdered by werewolf, when I was 9. I wanted someone, anyone so I made a deal with a cross roads demon. He brought back my parents only for them to die again a year after that. Then around the age of 20 I teamed up with a guy and yes, we did fall in love till he died on the job as well. I couldn't take it anymore, people close to me dieing. So I just took my life." I looked at my hands the whole time. I then looked up at Sam to find his eyes watered and looking off to the side. I wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry, I just.." I started.

"No if you wouldn't have done what you did you would have never saved Dean from purgatory and then I wouldn't have ever met you." He said this while looking at me and taking me by the hands. I wanted to cry even more hearing this from him, I leaned in ad kissed him. We stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again, then I leaned over his ear and said.

"I love you Sam."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up to the firm grip of Sam's arms, and underneath heavy covers. It was cold inside the house seeing as the window was still broken from last night. I don't know if it was from the cold or if he didn't want me hurt any more, but Sam's arms wrapped around me were strong. They swallowed me up and held me tight. I liked it, I felt protected here in his arms, its where I felt the safest. I looked up at him to find him already awake, he smiled slightly when I looked at him. I placed my hand on his chest and kissed it. He humed and I giggled.

"How did you sleep?" He said pulling my chin up.

"Good." I then started rubbing his arms. He then looked at my neck.

"How does that feel?" He asked.

"Actually it doesn't hurt at all." I said while smiling. "Thanks again for mending me." I smiled, then he leaned in and kissed my neck. I leaned up so he could reach better, he kissed around and above my bandage. I pulled away to kiss him on the lips, and placed my hands on his shoulders. Then I pushed my body against his, I could feel his heart beating in his chest. He put a hand on my back to tighten his hold on me, while I bent my knee and moved it over his hip. He pushed his hips into mine and I cooed at the pressure. He pulled away and looked around my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked while looking between his eyes.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He said with a warm smile, which made me smile.  
"You said you loved me last night." I blushed.

"Yeah." I smiled at then thought of it.

"You said it all threw out the night to." He said while rubbing my hand.

"I did?" I said dropping my head and laughing.

"Yeah, I thought it was cute." he said picking my head up to lean in close.

"I love you." Sam said, he lean slowly stole a kiss that I was willing to give. I thought to myself, how good it felt to call him mine, how I could tell him that I did love him and mean it. My hand went over his chest as my body moved over his while touching it. He would squeeze my body by putting his arms around me and pulling me closer to him, as if he wasn't to completely absorb me. I felt the heat between us grow between our bodies, his skin started to sweat as well as mine.

He rolled over me and pushed up onto his hands that were on ether side of my shoulders. He looked at me with a smile and laid into me with a kiss, then he rested his body against mine. I drew my knees close and held on tight to Sam's hips. He moved against my body while pull his t-shirt off. I smiled brightly and helped him, then I took mine off. We kissed again, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I moved one hand over his chest and moved all over there and his stomach. He leaned up off my body, I felt a rush of cold hit me when he left with his warmth. He looked at me while kissing down my stomach. I smiled at him while he took off my pajama pants and panties. He then dove back up to meet me in a kiss, I then pulled down his pants. He pulled them off the rest of the way, then I looked at him with a playful look and he denied me a kiss. I laughed and braced his face and stole a kiss. He laid on top of me and I wrapped my legs lightly around his hips, he pulled himself up just a little to put himself inside me. I breathed deeply, then smiled at him. He then lowered himself back onto my chest while moving his hips slightly. My face pressed against his tightly, I would bit his lip and he would smile. He pushed off me enough to were his chest was not touching, but we never broke our kiss. He pushed harder inside me with each stroke. My breathing became deeper and louder. He sat up to were there was a foot or two between us, then smiling at me pulling out. HE wanted me to beg for it. I sat up and tackled him while placing him back inside of he, he laughed. I pushed him over on his back. I startled him smiling. He smiled me back and sat up the garb me around the waist. We continued like this for about half hour. When we were done we laid beside each other, catching our breath.

Sam got up and began heading for his clothes. I jumped up to join him, I grabbed his shirt and threw it over my shoulder and curled my finger making him wrestle me for it. We laughed while I tried taking his cloths to make him stay here in this moment longer with me.

We got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast. Dean was sitting at the table, I laughed at him looking over a paper eating a pie and sipping on a beer. Sam got me and him some orange juice while I fixed us breakfast. We all talked short conversations till I asked about the window.

"Oh ya, we need to get that fixed." Dean said looking over his shoulder at it.

"We can head into town later and get some supplies." Sam said finishing up his plate.

"K I'll stay here and clean up. That glass needs to me cleaned before you two get over there." I said looking between the window and the floor. Sam stood up laughing then kissed me on the forehead before walking up stairs. Dean followed him while I cleaned the kitchen.

They took off for town and I waved them good bye before returning inside from the cold. I hand no pants on and other than underwear I had a thin long sleeve shirt on. I walked over by the back door and slipped on a boot of Sam's. I laughed when I lifted up my foot with the boot on seeing how big it was. So I put deans on and they weren't much better.

I walked over to the table to sit down and put Deans spare boots on. When I sat down in a chair I looked over the table to look at the news paper and the laptop while putting the large boots on. There the paper and the screen read on girls suicide close by. As I looked it over I could tell Dean was fixing to dismiss the case as nothing more, so I read over it real quick and thought to myself.

I stood up and walked over to pick up the glass. There was a box by the back door, it wasn't much but I thought I would put as much in there and take it out back. I picked up the glass and placed it in the box. After a few pieces I had cut my palm, so I looked in the living room for the medical kit. I saw it across the way on the kitchen table. Walking over to it glass broke beneath the boots. When I sat in the chair I picked it up and put a band aid over it. Right when I went to place it down I saw underneath it there was a piece of paper that looked like a letter under it. I read the top and realized that it was one of the suicide note from one of the girls. After reading it I looked over the laptop and read the others off the screen. I looked over at the glass and decided to finish cleaning it up before the buys got home.

Just as I had gotten back inside from taking the box to the shed the guys walked in with a plastic temp window and tape.

"Hey. Wow." I said while Dean walked over and sized up the plastic to the cut out of the window.

"Well we didn't measure it before we left so we figured we would get this and cut it to size." Sam said watching Dean mark on the plastic.

"Oh, that makes since." I said watching Sam.

"So I was looking over your research, Dean." I said turning to look over at him.

"Yeah, I thought we had something but it seems like nothing." He said taking a knife out and cut the thin plastic sheet.

"I think you do." I said looking over at Sam.

"What is it?" Sam said while following me into the kitchen.

"Well the case is these girls that have nothing to do with each other, or so the police think. They all killed themselves and they left notes behind. The parents claim that they seemed out of the ordinary but look at there notes." I turned to computer to him and he looked over the notes while Dean taped the plastic to the wall and frame around the window.

"Ya I read over them, and nothing seemed weird just some girls that had sex, that they liked at first then didn't." He said while walking over to the table. "If you ask me they should have came to me for a good time." He said with a big smile and taking a seat next to Sam.

"I didn't see anything ether. What do you think it is." He said while handing me back the laptop.

"Have you guy ever heard of an incubus?" I looked between them.

"A what? Ok now your making stuff up." Dean said. I pulled up a link to a lore about them and slid it over to Sam.

"They are spirits or demons, they attack girls in there sleep and sexually abuse them. There is also a succubus and they are women who do the same only for men." Deans eyes lit up, then he looked over the laptop.

"Whoa, I gotta meet one." he smiled at Sam. Sam looked at him and shook his head. "What?!" Dean said.

"Ok it says here that they can appear in any form, but it says nothing about hurting them." Sam said looking between the laptop and me.

"Ya but if he is taunting these girls till they kill them selves I think that hurt enough." I looked over at Dean him to see he had drifted off to his head. Sam and I looked at him confused.

"Dean." Sam said bringing him back.

"Ya?" Dean said.

"Well, you want to investigate it?" Sam said looking at Dean.

"Sure, but I think we will find anything." Dean said getting up.

"Ok, I'll go up stairs and get dressed." Dean looked over and then at Sam.

"Dude, do you think she is just looking for something that's not there?" He said only when he knew I was gone.

"Look we will just go to town and check it out if nothing is there then no harm no fowl." Sam said standing up.

I walked back down stair and then looked between the guys.

"What?" I asked looking between them. Sam looked down at Dean.

"Nothing." Dean said exhaling. "Come on lets go." He said taking the lead to the car.

When we got to town we asked around about the locations of were the girls killed themselves.

"So here is were the last kill was found." A detective said as he led us into the bathroom down the hall from her room.

"She took a razor apart and took the blade and cut her wrists." he said while pointing over the area. "And here is were her note was found."

"And there was nothing out of the ordinary?" Dean asked slowly.

"Other than a teen girl killer herself? No." He said looking him dead in the eye. Dean looked at Sam then back at him.

"Do you mind if I look threw her room?" I asked the detective.

"Ya but you wont find much, nothing shows anything for her to kill her self."

"Thanks." I said. Then when I walked into her room I found her diary, though it had some POS stories of her being a golden child. I rolled my eyes and scuffed my breath.

"What is it?" Sam said while walking around.

"She writes in her diary about how wonderful a daughter she is, false tales of her kind deeds and her celibacy." I said handing it over to Sam and walking over to her computer.

"Huh, this looks like some bad clique out of a bad period movie." He said while placing it on the bed, then leaning over me.

"What are you doing now?" He asked while placing a hand on the desk.

"Well if her diary wont tell me who she I then ill find out here."

"How?" I turned to look at him.

"Come one she is a teen." I turned to look at the computer. "Her whole life will be on here." I then pulled up the last webpage she was on, Facebook. There I went to her messages and found were she had messaged a few friends about dreams.

"Ok here she is telling some other girl about having dreams about a guy she must have had a crush on." I scrolled down. "They started out as dreams then he showed up in her bed in the middle of the night. When she talked to him the next day he acted like she had no idea what was up. That must have been the incubus."

"Ok so why did she killed herself?"

"Well she tells her that she starts off liking it but when she no longer wants anything to do with him, she tell him to leave. Then the attacks get violent."

"Which would explain her death."

Dean walked in and told us what he and the officer talked about. Then Sam brought him up to speed on what we knew.

"Ok so how do we catch his guy?" Dean asked.

"Well, we could set you out as bait and see if he fondles you?" I said laughing. He smiled sarcastically.

"He goes for girls, I don't think I'm his type." Dean said. Then Dean looked over to Sam and then at me.

"No." Sam said stepping closer to me. "She is not going to be bait." He said protectively.

"Hey, I can do it." I said while placing my hand on his arm.

"What is you get hurt." He said turning to me.

"I get hurt all the time." I said laughing.

"No, what if you get really hurt."

"I wont I promise." Sam looked down at me then over at Dean.

"Ok but how do we draw him out?" Dean asked.

"Well hold on." I said while going back to the computer. I looked threw it to see any place she could have gone that would have draw the incubus to her.

"Ok the last place she was right before the attack was at a friends sleep over."

"Where at?" Dean asked.

"At this girl Sandra house, no address." I said turning to look at the officer standing in the hall way.

'Sir do you know anyone that she knew by the name of Sandra?" I asked why standing up from the computer.

"Yeah, they live just 2 houses down from here." He said pointing in the direction.

"Thanks." Dean said while making his way out of the room.

We showed up to the house and knocked on the door to have Sandra answer it.

"Hi, we are with the FBI and we have some questions, may we come in?" Dean said as we all flashed fake ID's.

"Sure." she said while letting us in. "Is this about the suicide?" she asked while walking us to the living room.

"Yes, how well did you know her?" I asked. Sam and I sat down on the couch while Dean stayed standing.

"I knew her pretty well, the last time I saw her was at my sleep over."

"And what happened that night?" Sam asked. She became closed off and kept looking at her hands.

"Sandra, what happened?" I asked. She looked slightly up.

"We were just messing around." She said.

"What did you guys do?" Dean said. She looked back at the floor.

"Its ok you can tell us." I said. She collected herself and looked at me.

"We looked online on how to get a guy, and we found this website that had a thing you did.."

"A spell?" I asked.

"No! It didn't have things that you burned or mixed, it said it was a wish you make." She said looking between us.

"That is a spell sweetie." I told her. She looked down at her hand. "Where is it?" she then took us to a computer against a wall. Then she pulled up the site, we printed it off after telling her that she doesn't need to be messing with things like this.

"Oh one more thing before we leave, have you been having nightmares, or unexplainable dreams?" Dean asked.

"No?" She said.

"Ok, thanks." said Dean. We then walked outside and to the impala.

"So he picks and chooses his victims?" Dean asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sam said.

We got back to the cabin and got to work on a strategy.

"So we recite this spell and it brings the sex crave demon here?" Dean asked.

"That's what it looks like." I said looking at him.

"How do we know if it will work?" Sam asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Well it worked for the girls why not us?" I said turning to look at him.

"Ok, well here we go." Dean said picking up the paper and looking it over. He then read it aloud.

We all looked around as nothing happened.

"Ok, plan B?" Sam said.

"Well they normally come while your asleep. So maybe we have to wait for him tonight." I said.

"Ok so how do we make sure he shows up? But more importantly how do we kill it." Dean asked.

"Well it's a demon so maybe the knife would work." Sam said.

"Ok then you can let me in a room to myself and the knife and see if he comes tonight." I said looking between the two of them.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I mean its not like I'm going in blind." I said looking at him. "I know you worry for me but I think this is the only way to do it." I said, stepping on my toes to kiss him. Dean shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Ok, be careful. If you were to get hurt, especially in that way…"He said. I placed my hands around his face.

"Don't worry, I'll call for you to save me." I said as I went for another kiss.

The rest of the night we barely talked to each other knowing what was going to happen that night. I would hold his hand tight to bring a small smile to his face but the moment it came it left. It pained him to think of me with him.

When it was late I headed to get my pajamas. I stood in front of the closet and picked them out. Sam walked in and hugged me from behind. I placed my hands over his and leaned my head back on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him.

"I love you too." I said as I gave him a kiss. He hugged me tightly, I could feel his pain.

"Don't worry Sam I'll be fine. I promise." I said. We looked at each other for a while just before he left. I laid on the bed behind me, alone in the room I thought to myself how this was going to play out. Is it going to just be like ghost and he cant be touched. I thought myself to sleep with out noticing.

It had been hours since I feel sleep, when I felt someone get into bed and come close. I was on my stomach and facing away from him. He placed his hand on my back and kissed it. I smiled at the touch.

"Sam I will be fine, he isn't even here yet you have to go to bed." I said with a shaky voice while rolling over to look over at him. I turned to see Dean shirtless in the bed.

"Dean?" I said while rubbing my eyes to see better, while sitting up on my elbows. He smiled at me and forced himself on me. He dove in for a kiss, his face hit mine. He threw his hips into mine and placed a hand around my throat. While the other hand pulled my leg around his hip. His grit was rough and it hurt. I screamed and tried to push him off of me and reached for the knife.

"Are you looking for this?" He said while holding up the knife and then throwing it a cross the room. I went to scream when he pulled a way to scream as he talked but he had a tight grip on my throat to where I couldn't even breath. I wrestled against him and right when I thought that I could no more Sam busted in. He turned on the light.

"Dean!" He said going after him. Then Dean walked threw the door way.

"What?!" He yelled over the excitement. We all turned to look at him, then back at the succubus.

He had his hold on me still, I could feel myself slipping away every second he held on. Sam darted for the knife and stabbed him in the back. The Incubus then died and the body became a cloud of black smoke that dissipated. I gasped for breath and then coughed. Sam ran over to help me. He picked me up and placed me on the bed, then he looked over my body at all the burses and nail marks.

"I knew you would get hurt." He said full of hatred. I looked at him and felt sad to keep putting myself in danger and hurting Sam more than myself.

"Its nothing, they aren't fatal." I said still getting my breath. He just looked at my body.

"Whoa, he was me." Dean said from the door way. "How?" He asked.

"I don't know but the other you is rough at sex." I said tring to be funny but it only made Sam even more mad.

"Wait did he.." Sam started.

"No, nothing even close." I said. He stood up, then picked me up and took me to his room. When we got in there we hear Dean say form the other room.

"So you sure, cause I don't want to sleep in a used bed."

"I'm su.." I started when my voice gave out.

"Don't stress yourself." Sam told me as he laid me on the bed. "Yes, Dean." He said.

We laid there in bed with nothing more to say. He didn't hold me so much as just being close. I felt bad for putting my self in that position. Sam didn't want to get to close so he didn't me more, but all I wanted was him. I wanted him to hold me and make me feel not so alone. I laid on my back and fell a sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning alone in bed. My body ached and didn't want to wake up. I could hear the shower running and thought Sam must have been in there. I started to stretch and wake up, right before I got out of bed, the shower cut off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes while pulling my hair back. Then I looked over at the door and Dean stepped out. Looking away I left the room, while trying not to look at him. Since last night I couldn't think about him.

I walked downstairs to find Sam fixing me breakfast.

"Hey." I said with a groggy voice and hugging him from behind.

"Morning." He said while turning and finding me smiling.

"Macy, Are you ok?" He said while picking up my chin and then at my arms to look around.

"What?" I said looking down at my body. I was covered in bark burses and finger nail cuts. Around that time Dean walked in.

"Oh my God, is that from the … what ever last night." He said from the door way. Sam looked over at him with hate then he stepped over to me and kissed my forehead. I then walked over to the table and sat down.

"I didn't even feel it this morning." I said trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. Thought looking back over them they did seem bad. I ran my fingers over them and slightly pressed over them to see how sensitive they were. I stopped when Sam set down a plate and flashed me a quick smile.

After we ate Dean said he had something he wanted to look into in a town a ways from here. He told Sam that it was about a poltergeist in a hotel. They talked for awhile before they got up to leave.

"Hey you aren't dressed, are you coming." Sam said looking over me.

"No I think I'll just stay here." I said looking between him and Dean.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"I don't want you here by yourself." Sam said leaning closer to me. I looked at him and then stood up.

"Ok, wait on me?" I said while heading up stairs to get dressed.

"If she wants to stay let her stay, she had been threw a lot." Dean said looking at Sam who was watching me. Sam said nothing only looking at me and the stepping over to the bottom of the steps to wait on me.

"Hey, I'm serious. She may need a break." He said following Sam. Sam still said nothing at him, nor looking at him.

"Oh come on are you made at me from last night." Dean said stepping to see his face better. Sam just looked down at the lower steps then back at the top. Dean leaned his head back knowing that Sam did. I could hear every word from inside the bedroom.

"You know that wasn't me, so just because something can look like me you blame me for it. Sam we have been threw this kinda stuff before, shifters hell even leviathan." He said while looking at Sams face.

"I know it wasn't you." Sam said while still looking at the steps.

"Then why are you treating me like I just did." Dean said. Sam said nothing. "Look .." Dean started.

"No, just drop it." Sam said interrupting him. By then I decide to walk down the stairs. I watched my step the while way down, even when I stepped off the steps I didn't look at ether one of them.

"Ok we all ready?" Dean asked. Sam placed his hand on my shoulder. Then Dean walked to the car and I followed him and Sam followed me.

We got in the car, in the same seats as all ways. Sam and Dean up front and me in the back. The trip was long but I didn't mind, it gave me time to think. I never looked at either of them the whole way there. I only looked out the window and even then I stared into nothing while lost in my own train of thought.

I thought to myself how much I hurt Sam by letting myself get hurt. I didn't want him to worry about me so much, its nice to have someone that wants to protect me but when it hurts them the way I have been hurting Sam isn't just best to stop? I don't want Sam to feel responsible for me. Its not his fault how last night turned out, nor the night the leviathan came. So why does he hold himself responsible for my actions?

We pulled up in town and I stopped thinking to look around. The town was lost in a time period that looked about like the wild west. All the businesses were privately owned, not much of anything was a big company. The town came and gone as we passed it up to head to the hotel.

The hotel looked like a mental facility, with a large and tall flat wall that made up the front of the building. We stepped out of the car and headed inside, at the front desk there was an elderly woman, who was extremely chatty.

"HI, we are here for room 569." Dean said while pulling out a credit card.

"Ok, let me pull up the keys. Did you know that room has had some mishaps? Yeah, its true. There have been couples such as you two.." She said pointing between Sam and I. I never looked at Sam, but I could feel him looking at me. " that have been into all kinds of mischief." She said only pausing to hand us the key. Dean walked away to unsure she would quite talking, and we followed.

As we walked into the room Dean pulled out the meter and it would red line in some rooms and none in others. Sam looked over at me and I watched Dean leave the room to finish up his sweep.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked. I looked the other way.

"They don't hurt at all." I said this and then stepped forward to walk away. At first I walked away to step away from the conversation, but then I saw something.

"What is this?" I asked while picking at a seem on the wall. They both walked over and came in close to see what I was looking at. I stepped back a few steps then turned to go to the phone to call the front desk about a historian when some girl was standing in front of me. She looked at me then screamed at me, only to pick me up and throw me across the room. Dean ran to her and shot her with salt rounds as Sam ran over to me to help me up.

"I'm fine go help Dean." I said while getting up and squeezing my eyes shut to the pain. Sam then looked over me for a while. "Go help Dean!" I said touching my already sore body.

Sam got up and rushed over to help get rid of this powerful poltergeist. It look a while but she finally disappeared. My body ached, Sam rushed back over to see how badly I was hurt.

"How badly is it?" He asked while trying to pick me up.

"Ahh." I yelled at his touch, his strength was to much for my bruises right now. He barely lifted me off the ground when I pushed his arms off me with a look of pain on my face.

"I can do it." I said while standing up and sitting on the bed. Sam looked over me, he felt bad that he couldn't have helped me. That he had hurt me by helping me. He walk over to sit on the bed next to me. I placed my hands around sore spots on my body.

When she threw me I had hit a picture and the glass cut my elbow. I stood up to take off my jacket to reveille my tank top. Underneath and around my tank top and all over my back was bruises and cuts not only from last night but from just now. Dean and Sam both reached to the sight. I turned to look over at the cut on my elbow, when Sam stood up and took my jacket from me. He pulled a medical kit out of one of his bags that we brought in. He then patched me up, I looked between my elbow and the floor, when my eyes weren't shut from the pain.

"How is that?" Sam said while looking at my face and tossing his medical kit on the bed.

"Its good." I said while turning my elbow around to look at it. I turned it for as long as I could with out making it obvious that I was waiting for Sam to walk away to look away. Sam then turned and looked at Dean.

"Ok well I think I'll go down stairs to look threw obituaries." Sam said while leaving the room. When the door closed behind him I looked out the window.

"You want to tell me what's going on between you two?" Dean said taking a step closer to me. I looked down then back at the window. "I mean you guys are going threw shit like every day, but come on. Why have you been giving him the cold shoulder?" he said stopping a few feet from me.

"You saw that." I said still looking outside.

"Yeah, people from China saw that, what's up?" he said.

"It nothing."

"No, tripping over your shoe lace is nothing. You are declaring WWIII on him."

"No its nothing like that. I'm not mad at him." I said looking at him.

"Then what is it?" I looked back out the window then at him.

"Well I feel bad for making Sam worry about me. I get hurt every day, like you said, and it tears him up."

"Ok, where is the problem? I thought you chicks liked that crap." I looked at him angrily, then I shook my head.

"No that's only if you trip over a shoe lace. All hunters know every job you have a chance of getting seriously hurt, and Sam freaks out every time." I looked at my hands then back at him. "He shouldn't tear himself up over me. Its not fair of me to do that to him, it just causes more stress for him."

"You are such an idiot." Dean said looking at me with hatred. I looked back at him with confusion.

"Excuse me?" I said, looking him up and down.

"You heard me." Dean said stepping closer to me. " You have no idea do you?" He then looked me up and down. " That is what a boyfriend is SUPPOSE to do. He is suppose to worry himself to death about you. Its not FAIR that not only do NOT let him worry about you, you are now pushing him away?" he turned to walk away then looked back at me. "He loves you and you love him, there isn't much hunters love. We see the worst of the worst and we fight them everyday knowing any day could be our last. We are not normal, we cant have the luxury of having love, but if you are lucky enough like Sam and find a love that you can keep, you hold on it. You hold on to it and NEVER let go." He then walked out of the room.

I was let alone with the parting words from Dean to think about. As much as I hate to admit it he was right. I don't know why I couldn't see it before. I sat on the bed and thought of how to make this right. How I could show him how much I really do love him. I thought pushing myself away was going to help but it did nothing but make things worse. I had to find Sam and tell him how I was sorry and explain to him. I looked at the clock and noticed that an hour had past.

I got up and went for the door. Just as I opened it Sam was just about to knock on the door.

"Hey." He said. I smiled and let him in.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Yes, but I want to go first." I said as he sat on the bed.

"Ok?" He said trying to smile.

"I want to say I'm sorry." I started while walking over to him. "I just got overwhelmed about not hurting you and I just didn't…" Sam stood up and kissed me. He pulled away and I looked at him.

"What was that for?" I said with a smile that started to grow.

"I knew all about that. Dean told me." He smiled and I looked down with a big smile then back at Sam. "You should have told me." he said. My smile faded.

"I didn't know how, besides I was in the wrong for doing that." He smiled. We then kissed again when Dean walked in.

"Ok the Bruce Lee chick is a one Candace Jones." he read from a piece of paper while walking into the room. He looked over then shook his head and back at the paper waiting for us to stop kissing. He then cleared his throat and we still didn't stop. "Ok I know you two are back in love but we are still on a case." He said across the room.

We stopped then looked over to him with smiles.

"Ok now then, this chick was left here the night before her wedding. Her lover ran away with another woman." He said while looking across the paper but not reading from it.

"Ok so where is she buried at?" Sam said.

"Well she died in this room and no one claimed her so she was cremated." He said while looking between the two of us.

"Ok so she must be attached to something in this room." Sam said.

"Right, so lets find it." Dean said.

We searched high and low for about an hour and nothing came across as a cursed object.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"Then how and the hell is she still here?" Dean asked.

We looked between each other while we tried to think if an answer. I exhaled and rubbed the side of my neck. I looked up and back over to the side of the wall that had the odd seam. I looked around and got an iron crow bar that we brought from the car. Then I started for the wall.

"Whoa whoa what are you going to do with that?" Dean asked. I then swung it and it stuck in the wall close enough to the seam.

"Macy what are you doing." Sam said. I then pried the bored off the wall. I dropped the bar and then went to pull of the bored completely. There behind the wall sitting on a piece of bored was a wedding card.

"It was hers, she must have hid it behind the wall." I said while showing it to Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, next time just tell us before you go Chuck Norris on the wall." Dean said, I laughed. Then the girl appeared. Sam and I raced over to her to keep her away so Dean could burn the paper.

Dean burned the paper and we watched her dissipate. Then we looked around and then to each other.

After checking out we headed back to the Cabin. Sam sat in the back with me while Dean drove us home.


	10. Chapter 10

Things were looking up for Sam and I, we were always together. We would take time for ourselves, Sam one time made me dinner and we would eat by candle light. I was happy, I couldn't really remember the last time I was this happy.

The next morning I woke up to the now new usual routine. Waking up to Sam's side and then to continue threw the day staying there only to return home to lay in the same bed over and over again. When I saw Sam lying there I would watch him and try my hardest not to wake him, but only to fail and kiss his body. He would look at me and I would press my body against his. On a good day it would turn into great morning sex, but most days we would be too sore form the day before.

We headed down stairs to see Dean asleep on the couch, Sam walked over to him and I walked into the kitchen. Sam woke him up to get him ready for breakfast. I placed the breakfast down on the table and we looked over media to find today's case. We throw ideas around and debunk the majority of cases that we come across.

After about an hour or so of us not finding anything I decide to take a shower.

"Well I don't see anything today, so I'm going to head up stairs for a shower." I stood up and kissed Sam's forehead then walked up stairs.

As I got in the shower I thought more about Sam. My head went around the usual loop of us together and how this second chance of life is so amazing. Then my head started to hurt, I saw a white light then nothing but darkness. Flashes of my life before flew by me so fast I didn't even know what I had seen. I then snapped back and noticed I was standing in cold water.

I turned it off and stepped out, looking in the mirror I was thinking of what just happened. What did it mean? Then I hear a nock on the door.

"Hey I think we found something." Sam said from the other side of the door. I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door to hear him better.

"What is it?" I asked while he stood there holding a laptop in hand.

"Well there is this boy that is claiming he can bring to dead back to life and he has been able to bring back 4 people so far." he said while looking over the screen.

"So how do you think he his doing it?" I said while lean against the door.

"I'm not sure, maybe a reaper." He said looking over at me.

"Well I'll be down in a minute and then we can leave."

"Okay." Sam left the room and I stepped back inside the bathroom to get dressed. I looked over at the shower and thought about the flashes of memories that flew by me. Then looking forward to shake it off.

We all headed for the car and loaded up our gear. As we headed for a town just north of here we would sing aloud obnoxiously. We would look between each other when a good song would come on and turn off the radio in silence when nothing came on.

As we drove into town it looked completely new, not what we were expecting of this kind of case. A kid bringing people back to life, normally only hick people would believe in something a far out as that. But apparently they were on the verge of throwing him a parade. We drove over to the boys house, before we left the car we looked around each other searching for a plan.

"So what's our story when we roll up?" Dean said.

"I don't see why we should be FBI there really isn't any police involvement." Sam said.

"How about a church?" I said looking between then as if I just came up with the best idea ever.

"What?!" Dean said.

"Yeah, like we could be from a church that wants to investigate to see if he is like an angel or something." I said backing out of my idea.

"I don't see why not." Sam said. Dean and I both looked at him confused.

"Really?" Dean and I said, Dean frowning and I smiling.

"Well I mean yeah, come on do you have a better idea and we probably have a better angle to work if we go in like that." He said looking between the both of us.

"Yeah." I said looking over at Dean. He just looked at me then at Sam.

"Fine." He said while opening the door.

"We don't even have badges." He said as we all got out and headed for the house.

"You don't need them." I said while knocking on the door. " All you need is a good country accent." The mom opened the door.

"Hi may I help you?" she said.

"Hi we are with the Southern White River Baptist Church and we would like to interview your son if you don't mind sugar." I said in a Paula Dean accent.

"Oh yes please come in." She said inviting us into her home.

"Thank you so very much." I said looking around her house.

"Wait one moment while I go get him." She said then turned to head up stairs. I turned to look over at Dean and Sam.

"See all in the accent." Sam smiled and laughed.

"Yeah I don't think I can do that." Dean said. "That will just make me sound like a trucker." Sam and I laughed. The mom then walked down the steps and following behind her was her 8 year old son. We all three looked at each other.

"Hear he is, my little boy." She then bent over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Honey they want to talk to you about your gift ok." She then stood up and looked over at us, and motioned us to sit down in the living room. We all walked over and took seats on the couches.

"Hi, my name is Judy and I'm with the Southern White River Baptist Church, and we are here to talk to you about your gift like your mommy said." With my southern accent back on.

"Hi, my name is Todd and I can bring people back from the dead." He said saying in the same tone as I did.

"Yes and that's why we have came to talk to you." I said smiling.

"Are you guys thirsty?" The mom asked. I looked over at the boys.

"Yes please, thank you." Dean said in his normal voice. I looked at him and smiled. He looked over at me and shrugged his shoulder and wide eyes that were saying 'what'? I looked back over at the little boy.

"So do you know any of the people that you bring back from the dead?" I asked.

"No, but I do." He said looking at all of us.

"What do you mean honey?" I said leaning closer to him.

"Well I didn't know then before, then I know them when they call me to bring them back." He said.

"And how do they call to you?" I asked

"Like right now Daniel is asking to come back." He said looking at me.

"And who is Daniel?" I said as my accent started to slip.

"Daniel Price." He said. My head started to hurt and I placed my hand on the back of my head.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked me, placing his and on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said. "Todd do you just bring back local people?" I said looking back at him.

"No, I have brung people back from all over da world." He said raising his arms. Then the mom walked in with a tray full of cups.

"Sorry it took so long but I couldn't find this tray.." She started.

"Oh thank you so much but I am afraid we must be on our way you see I forgot that we had a convention we had to attend and we have a long ways back so it was great to see you and you too Todd. And we will be back tomorrow to talk to him and for those drinks. Thank you guys so much." I said while rushing us out the door. As we started to walk to the impala Dean looked over at me.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't think he is using a reaper." I said while climbing into the car. Sam and Dean followed.

"Well maybe it's the mom?" Dean said.

"No she seems to ditsy for that kinda stuff." I said looking over to see Todd running over to the car.

"Hey!" He shouted. By the time he reached the car his mom was standing in the door frame watching him.

"Yes Todd." I said while rolling my window down.

"Daniel wants to know if he can come back." He said looking at me. I didn't know what to say, but the name rung a bell.

"Umm, we'll see Todd ok?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Please, he says he misses you." Todd said right as I went to roll up my window. I looked shocked at him and I could hear Dean move to look at me.

"Um, I don't see how I know him but I'll tell you what we can talk more about it later ok?" I said smiling at him. He nodded and ran back to his mom. As we drove away I watched Todd and his mom wave us good bye.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." I said while looking at the seat in front of me.

The way back we did the same as on the way there, with the exception of stopping to grab a bit to eat. In between song and small conversations I would think about the name. What did it mean to me, how did I know that name? How did Todd know it if I didn't know it, and why would he think I know that name if I didn't even know the name. Though I tried not thinking about it to much because I didn't want Sam and Dean to get detracted, plus I didn't want another head ach. Then I thought about the head aches, what are they?

I stopped when we pulled up the cabin, we all stepped out but left the bags in the car seeing as we were heading out again tomorrow. As we walked inside we all relaxed from the long road trips. Dean took over the couch as Sam and I headed up stairs.

When we got in the room I turned and kiss him with my hands on his chest. I then pulled away from him and gave him a flirtatious look as I walked over to the bed and pulled off my shirt.

"Whoa, what is that?" Sam said while walking over and putting his cold hands on my back.

"What is what?" I said trying to look over my shoulder but couldn't see a thing.

"You have scratches on your back, did you scratch yourself last night?" He said stepping over to look at me.

"No, not that I know of?" I looked at him then walked over to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

I looked over my shoulder and into the mirror at my back. There I found a few short thick scratches over my shoulder. I reached over to touch them and they were fresh, like they hadn't even scabbed over. I then walked back over to Sam.

"I have no idea how they got there." I said looking at him.

"Do you want me to cover them?" He said taking another look at them.

"Um, sure. Just to be safe." I said turning to look at him. He then walked over to the door to go down stair for the medical kit. I sat on the bed waiting for him when I saw something move in the bath room. I looked over and stood up. Waiting to see if it was going to make any noise when the lights flickered. I took a step closer and tried to look around the door to see in. Right when I thought I had seen someone standing inside the shower Sam walks in. I turn real fast to look over at him.

"What is it?" He says looking between the door and me.

"Nothing." I said looking at him, then at the door. He then walks over to me and mends my back. I watch for the bathroom while he finishes up to see if anything more will happen, but nothing does.

That night I had dreams about my life before I died. I remember growing up with my folks and how they taught me to be a hunter. Killing birds in the woods, we lived so far out that it wasn't likely for someone to hear us. The life lessons they would teach me, and the way we bonded over our family trait. They were warm memories till something dark happened. I started to see flashes of black, then this man appeared. He stood a ways in front of me then in a blink right in front of me. I couldn't breath, almost as if he were choking me.

I woke up with a small jump while trying to catch my breath, Sam rolled over and hugged me tight. It was morning, I felt as if I had just fell asleep.

"Its ok it was just a dream." He said as he rocked me. I looked around the room and then leaned more into Sam. I looked up at him and then at the bathroom.

"Hey, last night, when you left for the kit. The bathroom lights were flickering." I said still looking at the bathroom.

"Huh, well I'll get new bulbs when they blow." He said then kissing the top of my head.

We pulled apart to head down stairs for breakfast. Then left for Todd's house. On the way there Sam told Dean about my comments about the bathroom lights. He looked threw his rear mirror at me.

"Well I'll fix them when they die. Hey maybe Todd will bring them back from the dead." He said while laughing. I smiled.

We pull up to Todd's house and then go to knock on the door. His mom answers the door again but this time Todd is with her, and she has her purse over her shoulder as if she is fixing to leave.

"Hey, I was just fixing to leave." she says looking over us.

"Oh well do you want us to come back?" I say forgetting my accent. She pauses.

"Um actually I cant get a hold of my baby sitter would you mind?" she asks.

"Oh no we wouldn't at all." I smile at the both of them.

"Oh thank you so much he wont be any trouble." She turns to look at him and tells him to behave and such. Then takes off, we walk in and sit in the living room.

"Hey, so do you remember were we left off yesterday, Todd?" I ask.

"Yes, Daniel still asks me if you will let him come back." He says.

"Do you see him?"

"No, but I hear him. He wants to know if you hate him?"

"Well I don't know him so I couldn't imagine hating someone I don't know." I then look over at Sam. Dean walks around the house.

"He is sad now, he says you forgot about him." his face becomes sad.

"I'm sorry Todd but I don't remember him." I say looking concerned for him. Todd then looks down and then stands up.

"He says he doesn't need you permission he will come back and make you love him again." He then walks over to the window and look out.

"Love? What is he talking about?" Sam asks as we both get up to follow him.

"I don't know, I don't even know a Daniel Price." As soon as I said the name it hit me like lightening, it hurt my head and everything was a loud ringing in my ears. I fell as I see the boy looking over at me and Sam raced to catch me. I see everything fade. The memory of the man form last night returns, but this time I can see him. Daniel Price was the man I was formally in love with before I killed my self. I didn't know why I hide from his face in my memories. Then there was a dark shadow that ran around my memories, it lingered in the corners and stayed out of sight till I called it. There before me was the demon that possessed Daniel. He looked at me with out a word, just to play back the last night of Daniels life.

The day was normal, till it fell to night. There Daniel and I were in the bedroom on the bed, when he attacked me. His strength was unreal, he held my throat with such force. He beat my body with his fists as I struggled against him. He pushed threw my kicking legs as he tried to have his way with me. Then it flashes to when I had him tied to a chair, trying my hardest to exercise the demon out of him. I tried and tried, but only to kill him in the end. Which then flashed to my death.

I regained concessions to find me on the couch, with Todd, Dean and Sam looking over me. I sit up and look at Todd.

"He made you remember." He said with a smile. "Now he is coming." He then heads over to the window. We hear his mom pull up.

I stand up and walk out of the house and make a B line to the car. She walks up to try and thank us again but only for us all to jump in the car and head home.

"You wanna tell me what all that was back there." Dean says watching between the road and me out of the mirror.

"I don't know." I say looking at Sam.

"Bull shit. He said you remembered, now tell us who is coming over for dinner." Dean says.

"Dean that's enough." Sam says. Sam then looks over at me.

"Daniel Price was my old boyfriend." I say looking out the window. They look between each other, then Sam turns to look at me.

"He had been possessed and tried to.." I stared. Sam raised his eyebrows at me, I closed my eyes and my face became queasy. "rape me." I then open my eyes to see Sam looking down then back at me with rage. "I tried to exercise him but it only killed him." I said looking between the two of them.

"Ok so all we do is wait for him and then send him right back." Dean says looking over at Sam.

"With pleasure." Sam says.

With Dean speeding we get to the cabin quickly. There Dean and Sam rush inside as I stay out of there way. I stood in the living room as they looked around the house.

"Hello there Marcella." a man says behind me. I turn to see Daniel.

"Sam!" I yell. Sam rushes down the stairs to see him close to me.

"You get away from her." He says while charging at him. Daniel grabs me by my hair.

"Oh no, I don't think I'll be leaving with out her." He says while sniffing my hair. "You know this body suits me just fine. Kinda like last time right Marcella." He says looking over at Sam and Dean.

"You let her got now!" Sam yells.

"Nope, you see now that Crowley found that kid he has been letting lose on all kinds of demons. Least to say we have just been running a muck up here. I knew it was only a matter of time till I would see your pretty little face threw his eyes." He said while rubbing his fingers over my face as his fist was tangled in my hair.

"So Crowley is behind this." Dean says while stepping closer. Making Daniel stepping back himself.

"Well well well then." Dean says while looking up. Daniel had stepped inside a devils trap.

"Oh no, I already told you that I am not leaving with out her." He says looking between the two of them.

"Well I don't see that happening." Sam said then exercised the demon out of Daniels dead body. The body fell onto me and I turned to hold it better. Dean walked over and took the body outside as Sam and I hugged.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said while watching Dean light Daniels body on fire.

Later that night when everything settled and we all headed for bed, Sam noticed my scratches had disappeared.

"Hey why did you tell me about Daniel?" He said while taking the bandage off my back.

"I didn't even know till we started working on the case and even then it came to me in pieces." I said watching him throwing it away.

"That is where the head aches were coming from?" Sam asked, I nodded. We then got into bed and closed the space between each other.

"I want you to be safe from now on, and I promise that I will try my hardest to ensure that." Sam said while looking over my face. I reached up to kiss him softly.

"I know, and I love you for it."


	11. Chapter 11

"So Crowley is behind this." Dean said the next morning as we set up to call for him.

"How is he doing it though." Sam said putting the final ingredients into the bowl.

Just then Castiel appears.

"He is just filling dead bodies." Cas says as we stop.

"Whoa, hey Cas where have you been?" Dean asks.

"Finding out where Crowley took the profit." He says looking over us. "But I have notice a few dead vessels walking around with demons in them."

"Can he do that?" I ask while stepping over to him.

"Yes, Ruby did it once." Sam said.

"Who's Ruby?" I said looking over at Sam and then Dean.

"His late demon girlfriend, look Cas why would he want to put a bunch of demons out there in dead bodies?" Dean said stepping closer to Cas.

"Wait, Sam, you had a demon as a girlfriend?" I said looking at him.

"He didn't tell you about her?" Dean said looking between us.

"Ya but he never said they dated." I said looking at Dean.

"We didn't date." Sam said looking at Dean, then at me.

"No they just bumped uglys." Dean said.

"Guys, we need to find the profit, there is more word of God that he has to be read." Cas says.

"We'll talk more about this later." Sam said looking at me with apology. I looked at him and then over at Cas.

"I don't know where but there is another tablet that tells about this kind of thing happening." He says while looking over at out set up.

"Ok so where would a demon hide a profit?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure." Cas said.

"Ok well lets call him and ask." Sam said.

"I have tried but he wont tell me." Cas said.

"Well maybe you can find the tablet and then make a deal?" Dean said sarcastically.

"I don't think I could make a deal with a demon." Cas said.

"Well what do you wants us to do?" Sam said.

"Well I want you to ask him, and see if he will tell you." He says touching the things on the table. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ok we will but." Then Cas was gone.

We call Crowley, and he appeared under a devils trap.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." He said under his breath. "I have thing to do."

"Yeah, bringing the dead back with a new demon. We know, we said hi to Todd." Dean said.

"Yes well, he is now no longer able to work for us." Crowley said while taking a seat.

"Well you have the profit, and you know that's not your toy so please return it back to Cas." Dean said babying Crowley. Crowley's face turned sour.

"You know Dean, you keep this up and I'll just have to kill him." Dean's face turned to anger. "Look how about Cas and I settle our differences' with out you two getting into our affairs every time?" He said looking between us. "Besides, the tablet is proven to be harder to find than we thought. So we'll give him back." He said holding something back.

"Alive?" Sam said.

"Yes, now are we done here?" Crowley said standing up. Dean then walked over and cut the circle, letting Crowley go. I looked around them and then over at were Crowley was just at.

"Well that went well." Dean said just to turn and find Crowley standing over beside Sam.

"Oh and my ex girl is over in a few towns from here, so why don't you book one of those motel room that you love so much, and handle her." He then disappeared.

Thinking it was odd for Crowley to give us a tip kill one of his own, we decided to go check it out. On the table Crowley left a town name.

When we pulled to a motel in town we got one room. There in the hotel rooms we got to work on what exactly we were looking for. We knew it was a girl demon but we didn't know where to start or anything.

After a while we found a story about a few boys that were killed.

"This is the only thing this town has going on. So what does this mean?" I said while setting down some papers.

"I'm not sure but lets go talk to the parents." Dean said standing up. We all stood up and headed to there houses.

After talking to the parents and some of the friends, the common denominator was that a mystery girl showed up at their place. The friends of theirs said that they had sex with her, then they were killed.

"So why does she kill them?" Dean says as we all walk into the motel room.

"I don't know but I don't see why anyone would want to sleep with a demon." I said while taking my coat off, then looking back at Sam.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you. That happened forever ago." He said following behind me.

"I'm not mad that you did it. I not even mad, I'm just upset that you didn't tell me." I said turning to look at the chair I was about to sit on then back at him.

"You didn't tell me about Daniel." Sam said. Dean shook his head.

"Yeah but I didn't know that happened until I about collapsed. Besides I told you the same day I found out." I said while moving my hands. Sam turned and sat in the side of the bed closest to me.

"Look, I am sorry about that." he said while taking me by the hand. "If I could change that I would." he said looking into my eyes. I smiled and kissed him. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Are you two going to do it or are we going to gank this demon chick?" he said while looking between us. We smiled and turned to look at him.

"Ok so this chick shows up to have sex then leaves them dead." Dean says.

"But hell at least she gives them the best night of there life." I say with a smile. Dean's face turns sour.

"Ok so how do we find her?" Sam says while looking between us.

"I have no idea." I say looking at him.

"Well its late so lets just hit the hay and we will find out more tomorrow before she kills again." Dean said.

We all head to bed, Sam and I were in the same bed as Dean slept in the other. I woke up and stepped out in the cold to go to the car for another blanket. When I closed the door behind me I saw Dean leaning against the trunk of the car.

"What are you doing out here Dean?" I say walking up to him. He turns to look at me.

"I thought I would let you two be alone for awhile." He said while looking down at a flask.

"No Sam is asleep." I say while standing close to him with my arms crossed. He laughed.

"Here." He said handing me his coat.

"Oh thanks. I came out here for a blanket." He puts the coat around me and zips it up for me.

The coat was long and heavy on me. The inside was already warm form Deans body. He reached himself zip the coat up to the top, his thumb touched my bottom lip. His thumb was warm against my lip, he stopped to look at it then back at me. We stood there for a while till I looked down at the trunk.

"I need a blanket Dean." He paused before moving, then unlocked the back and handing me a blanket.

We then both walk inside, right before I opened the door I handed Dean back him coat. After he put it on he opened the door and yelled Sam's name. I walked from behind Dean to see a woman sitting on top of Sam, when she turned it was me. She smiled and then she was gone. Sam sat up with a shocked face.

"Macy its not what it looks like. I thought she was you." He says while putting on pants over his boxers. Dean turned to me to see me looking blankly at the floor. He then looked back at Sam with disappointment. I looked at Sam as he came to hug me.

"Its ok Sam, lets just get past this case." I said while he hugged me.

The next morning I woke up alone in bed, I look over to find Dean sitting at the table alone. I walk over to him and sat at the table.

"Morning." He says as he watches me. I rub my eyes and them look over my shoulder looking around for Sam.

"He went out for breakfast." He says.

"Oh." I say looking back at the table.

"So how are you?" Dean says looking at me.

"I'm good." I say looking at him. He looks confused at me.

"He about slept with the wrong you and you're good?" He says setting the papers in his hands down. "Which lest to say she was another demon."

"Yeah, he didn't know better." I say. He shook his head.

"Well lucky for him it was you." he said picking them back up.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She appeared as you." He said looking over the papers.

"She must be a succubus." I said looking over at the door.

"A what?" He asks looking at me.

"It's the female version of an incubus." I said looking back at him.

"Wait, then how do they choose their forms?" He asks looking around the room then back at me.

"I guess they try to get at your deepest love or something." I say yawning then I look at Dean and we had the same look. Then Sam walked in with breakfast.

After eating we set out for more information on the deaths. After pissing another day away around the same information as yesterday, we head back to the motel.

"Ok, well she is a succubus, so we can set Dean up alone and hope she comes." I say as we all walk into the room.

"Wait, me? She kills them after she has sex with them." Dean says closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, but you get to have sex." I say looking at him and laughing.

"Besides, we will be next door and I'm sure she isn't anything you cant handle." Sam says. I look at Dean and then at Sam. I smile at him and then hug him.

Later that night Dean was left alone in the room, while Sam and I were in another. Sam and I sat in silence the majority of the time.

While Dean sat alone on the bed he thought to himself. He was laying on the bed shirtless and under covers. He closed his eyes for what seemed to be a second, when he felt pressure on the end of the bed. He looked up to see me on my knees with nothing but a bra and underwear on, slightly smiling at him.

"Macy?" he said as he slowly sat up onto his elbows. She shook her head.

"You know that I'm not her." She had a face of pity for him. "But you know I can give you the experience that you have always wanted." she said as she crawled over his body. She put her knees on ether side of his legs, and her hands on ether side oh his shoulders. He looked at her then laid down.

"See I knew you would appreciate me for this." she then drops her hips onto his. "That is why I chose this body, because you love her don't you?" she whispered into his ear. Dean looks off to the side and tries to not enjoy this opportunity. She follows his face.

"Dean, I know you do." She then sit up on his hips and puts his hand on her chest. "It's not fair that you have to stand by and let your brother have her all to himself, besides you knew her first." He looks back over at her considering all that she is saying.

"She saved you Dean, don't you think that that was meant to be?" she says while smiling.

Dean sits up completely to look at her, he thinks that everything she says is true. He really believes every word, why weren't him and her together? Why does Sam have her and not him. She knows that he is turning to her points and then leans in for a kiss. He doesn't kiss her back. When she pulls away she looks at him with an innocent face.

"Dean, I love you." And begins to cry. He melts at the sight and wraps is arms around her and pushes his face into hers for a kiss. Then he rolls over to be on top. She opens her legs and he moves to be in the right position. They never broke their kiss. She touches his body and digs her nails into him. Right as he goes to begin, he pulls away form the kiss and she smiles back at him laying naked on the bed.

"What is wrong Dean don't you want me?" She says while touching herself. He looks over her body. Then he thinks one last time.

"If I cant have the real thing." he starts as he looks over to the wall then back at her. "Then I don't want it at all." He raises the knife to kill her when Sam and I walk in, because we heard them talking. We see that she was me again, and then Dean stabs her in the stomach. He sits there for a minute then watches her body become black smoke and disappear. I look at Sam who is looking at me. Dean then turns and looks at the ground the whole time. He then looks at Sam and hands the knife over to him. After nothing after that was said, then Sam and I return to our room.

The next morning Sam and I go into Deans room and start to collect our things, then Sam leaves to get gas and breakfast. Dean and I finish packing.

"So what all happened last night?" I ask Dean while folding clothes. He was watching himself pack away weapons. He said nothing.

"Did she say anything?" I ask talking a step closer. "Dean." I say looking sorry at him. He looks at me and double takes at my face, the same face reminded him of hers last night. He grit his teeth, and swallowed.

"She didn't say much." He said looking back down. I looked at him.

"Well what did she say?" I ask while stepping closer to him. He steps closer to me then looks up at me.

"She just told me what I wanted to hear." He started, I looked up at him and waited to hear more. "From you." I looked confused as the conflicting feel came back.

"I don't expect you to leave Sam for me, hell I don't even expect you to feel the same for me." I looked down then back at him. "But I want you to know this." He says looking between my eyes.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

I look between Dean's eye's. How would I react to him just telling me that he loves me. The strangest thing happened, all I wanted to do is brace him in a kiss and say the same. I feel bad for thinking that thought. Because when Sam told me that he loved me I questioned him, but for Dean I didn't. I open my mouth to speak when Sam walks in the room.

"Hey so I got us some breakfast, but its nothing much." He says while setting the bags of food on the table between us. He looked between our faces as we held our stares.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asks.

I look down at the floor then over at Sam and smile a fake hurt smile, that could pass off for a sleepy smile.

"Yeah, I was just asking how last night went." I said looking over at Dean, who was still looking at me.

"Oh, how did that go?" He said turning to Dean. Dean still holds his stare on me and then blinks and looks over at Sam. Then back at me.

"Good." He says, looking straight at me.

Sam looks back at me.

"Okay?" He says laughing and pulling out the food from the bags. I look at Dean who is still looking at me, then down to watch Sam put the food on the table.

I just wanted to cry, I didn't know what to do about Dean's feelings. It didn't seem fair for him to tell me that he loves me and me do nothing about it. And why did Dean just now tell me this? How long did he feel this way? If he felt this way for a while how come he didn't tell me till just now? Why didn't he say something sooner? Now that I know how he feels how do I explain feeling that I cant even make out myself? This was all to much.

After we ate in what was majority silence, and me trying not to look at Dean, we headed on our way back home.

The whole way home we sat in silence again. I had the memory of Dean telling me how he felt for me playing over and over and over again in my head.

Once we pulled up to the cabin we all got out and went our ways. Dean sat in the living room and Sam and I went up stairs to un pack. We were in his room, he was on one side of the bed and I was on the other.

"So.' Sam started. I looked up at him then back down.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He says looking over at me.

"Why?" I said looking at him.

"Well, you have been quiet." He said looking down at the bed for a second and then back at me.

"Oh." I said looking back down. "I'm just tired, I didn't fall back asleep after last night." I said folding my bag and then turning to put it close to the bathroom door. When I turned my face turned to a painful expression knowing I was lying to him.

I thought that maybe I would try and put off thinking about Dean till I wasn't with Sam so I could focus on the conversation and not drift off to were he would ask, but it was hard not to think about him. I knew him well enough by now that he didn't care for much, even by the stories of him that Sam had told me. Also the story of Lisa, he loved her but he knew that they could never truly be together.

Then I thought about Sam, how could I leave him for his brother. He is everything a girl could ask for but is that what I want? All this was confusion, how do I answer Dean?

"Macy?" Sam says. I didn't realize how caught up in though I was. I turned to look at him.

"Yes?" I say.

"You sure you're ok?" He says stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go down stairs and get something to drink." I say before he gets to close. Then I start to walk down stairs.

There I found Dean in the kitchen taking shots of whiskey. I went to turn to avoid talking to him. I go for the back door when he turns and sees me. I see him looking at me. I then turn to ask him something that just came to mind.

"What did you tell Sam, that one day that I had.." I started. He looked down at his cup then back at me.

"That you turned a truck into a tin can?" He says trying to lighten the mood. I smile but still have that feeling.

"Yeah." I say taking my hand off the handle to the back door. His smile fades as he looks at the floor then at his cup.

"Nothing." He then looks at me and a small smile grows as Sam walks down the stairs and into the kitchen for a beer.

"Hey." Sam says as he enters the room. Dean and I just flash smiles at him.

"Well I think I'll go take a shower." Dean says as he puts his cup down.

"Okay." Sam said just before Dean stepped out of the room.

Sam turned and leaned against the counter as he sipped on his beer, and looked over at me.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I say taking a step closer to him.

"Yeah, anything." he said setting his beer down.

"When Dean took you outside what did he say to you." I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"That time that I took a sledge hammer to that old truck, and Dean asked to talk to you, what did he say?" I asked.

"Um, well he told me that you needed time to adjust to being back in your body. That you had to have a stable man to lean on, and something else about that you were special." He said looking around searching for the words. I smiled at the thought of Dean saying that about me.

"Why?" He asks. I get away form thought to answer him.

"Just wondering." Then I head back up stairs to put away my clothes.

As I walked up the stairs to the bedroom with the closet, I thought about Dean. The way he spoke about me to Sam, the way he felt about me. I felt closer to him the more I thought about the feelings I was blind to all this time.

When I got to the top I started to put away my clothes and thought more to myself. When I finished I went back down stairs, there I found Cas talking to Sam and Dean.

"Hey what's going?" I said entering the room. Cas turned to me.

"Cas was telling us about getting the profit back." Sam said while sitting up.

"Yes, thank you guys again for helping. I also wanted to tell you that we found another word of God and the profit is alone now reading it." He said looking between us all.

"Well that's good." I said stepping more into the room.

"Yes." Cas says.

"So why was Crowley bringing the dead back if he already had the profit?" Dean asked.

"Well he was also looking for the tablet but he gave up and gave over the profit." Cas said. We all looked around each other.

"Why didn't he use alive people?" Sam asked.

"Because you have to have permission form them to use there bodies." Cas said. Sam nodded his head.

"So is he done with all that crap?" Dean said sipping on a beer.

"If you are referring to bring the dead to life then yes." Cas said.

"Good I don't want to run around and find people that were already dead and kill them again." Dean said pulling the bottle of beer away from him lips.

"Well that's good." I said.

"About what?" Cas said.

"Crowley." I said.

"Oh, yes he is nice to stop for us." Cas said looking over at Dean and Sam. I smile that Cas referring to a demon as nice. I look over at the floor and shake my head then back to look at Cas only to find him gone.

"Why does he do that?" I ask looking around.

"He just is Cas, and he does that." Sam said turning to pick up a beer and drink it.

"Hey I was going to head to town and get lunch, you guys wanna come?" Sam said setting his beer back down and grapping his coat.

"Oh no I didn't finish putting away my clothes and that will bother me if I don't finish it." I looked down knowing I was lying, then I looked over at Dean. He looked at me then sat up from leaning against the table.

"I'm beat." He said. Sam looked between us.

"Ok?" He said, turning to leave out the door. "I'll be back." He said just as he pulled the door closed behind him. I watched him the whole time. I waited to hear the car turn on and leave before looking over at Dean.

Once he left, Dean started to walk up stairs.

"Hey." I said as he put his first foot on the bottom step. He just tuned to look at me.

"Sam told me what you said to him, that day." I said taking a step closer. His face was blank the whole time, then he turned to walk up stairs.

"You were talking about yourself weren't you." I said stepping even closer. He looked down then over his shoulder at me.

"You were weren't you?" I stepped closer. He looked me up and down.

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have said anything." He then turned to walk again. He stepped a few steps.

"No!" I said and he kept walking. "You should have said something sooner. Now its hard for me to explain to Sam." I follow him to the top of the steps, then he turns to look at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you say a word to Sam about this." He then starts to walk away.

"I haven't and if I do it will be.." I started when he turned to me.

"Don't. Its enough that I told you, much less you tell Sam." He said looking over me. I watched him, and he stood there for a while before turning to walk into the room right beside him.

"Dean please!" I say he turns and looks painfully at me. "I .." I wanted to tell him that I love him but I was scared.

"I want to make this right. You care about me and I really wished you would have told me sooner." I said stepping closer to him.

"Well God Macy I shouldn't have to spell it out." He said staking a half step. I paused to think off every hint he dropped that I ignored. I looked wide eyed at him.

"After the shed incident, you carried me inside and patched me up. You talked to Sam, but you were referring to yourself, and at the hotel. You told me about finding love, that is hard to come by, so hold on to it" I then look at the ground. "Even if that person holding your love isn't you. At least she is close." I said looking at the floor shaking my head. I then looked back at Dean and he is looking at me gritting his teeth, with water swelling up in his eyes.

"You were telling me." I stepped closer. "I wasn't listening." I said looking at his eyes.

A tear falls from his eye and rolls over his cheek, then he looks down.

"Dean" I start, he then looks back at me.

"I'm sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

I looked between his hazy eyes, and tried my hardest not to cry.

"I had no idea that you felt that way." I stepped closer to him.

Dean looked over at me and stood up straight as he angled his chest to face me more. He watched me as I stepped closer to him, inch by inch while trying to find words to tell him.

"I feel the same way. I always had these lingering feelings about us but I just thought that was…" I then looked over at him to find him looking at my lips and leaning in slowly for a kiss. "Just that..." I said trying to finish what I was saying but finding the words slipping my mind as he drew closer with his soft warm lips.

He then leans in for a slow kiss. His lips wear slightly wet and I could feel the heat from his mouth on mine. I faded into his kiss, we gravitated closer to each other to were our bodies were touching. The kiss was slow and barely felt, but had such power to make my mind draw a blank of the outside world.

I then pull away and look between his eyes, he did the same. I felt so amazingly close, safe, and completely comfortable with him, in this moment. Then I thought about Sam how was I going to explain to him how I felt about Dean? How was he going to reach to this?

I then took a half step back to get a better view of the situation. I looked down when I heard the impala pulling up. I then turned and stepped down the stairs, as Dean stood at the top.

Sam walked in with a few bags and headed to the table in the kitchen. My stomach dropped at the sight of him, I felt in so much trouble. I wanted to yell across the distance between us and tell him that I wanted to be with Dean. The kiss Dean gave me had my head a spin, almost as if he got inside me. I froze in fear thinking of a scenario of me telling Sam that I had feelings for his brother.

"I didn't know what you guys wanted so I just got you guys some sandwiches." Sam said while setting the bags down as well as a trey of cups.

"Its fine, hey I want to talk to you." I say walking over to him.

"Okay." Sam says while looking over the table while laying out the food.

I went to open your mouth when Dean said something. I turned to see him standing adjacent to me in the living room.

"We need to talk." Dean said while still making his way over to Sam. Sam looked up and between us confused. My face burned at the thought of us about to tell Sam.

"Is everything ok?" He said turning his body to face us more.

I looked over at Dean and then over at Sam.

"No." Dean said while looking over at me then back at Sam whose face turned to concern.

"I…. well …. Sam its that .." Dean started.

"I have feelings for Dean." I said in between the silence. Dean looked at the ground and then covered his mouth with his palm. Sam looked at me with shock and hurt.

"What?" he said in a exhale that was barely heard.

"I'm sorry I mean." I started. I covered my head with my hands, then I would drop them and place them over my chest. I felt so horrible.

"What she means to say it that I love her." Dean says looking at the ground then up at Sam. I turned my head real fast to hear him say that.

A rush of heat came to my stomach and my heart dropped when thinking what Sam was going to do when hearing this. I mean how does one react to hearing your love loves someone else and that someone else is your brother. I wanted to take back every word.

Sam's teeth grit against each other and his jaw jutted out while he looked over the floor. I stepped to Sam and he turned to walk outside. I watched him walk to the back door to think better. He then slammed the door hard behind him.

Dean and I stood there in silence for what seemed like ages. We never looked at each other, I was afraid to say anything to hurt the situation even more. I drifted off into my head thinking that i would wake up and this would all be over. Dean then walked around me and opened the door and walked outside to talk to Sam.

He and Sam stood around and said nothing for a while. They never even looked at each. My stomach ached at the thought of me just crushing his heart. Sam was nothing but kind to me, and what kind of person am I if I leave him, for his brother none the less. I stared into the floor and thought of how a terrible girl I was. I looked back at them standing outside to find them just starting to talk. It was quite at first and their bodies didn't move. After a few word they yelled at one another. I could faintly hear the conversation vibrate against the glass on the door. I wanted to go out there and help fix things, but I knew that there was nothing I could say.

I put my hand on the door knob and watched them yell at one another. I then opened the door to hear the conversation better. The door opened slightly, but they never broke for the conversation. I stepped out and looked between the two of them, then slammed the door shut hard behind me. They became quite and looked at each other, then at the ground.

"I think it might just be best if I leave. I have caused trouble here and you two are brothers. You shouldn't be arguing like this." They both looked at me then back down. I said this with my back against the door while my hand ever left the knob.

I then looked between them and waited for a minute and nothing else was said. So I opened the door and walked inside. They still stood outside as I headed up stairs. As I reached the top of the stairs they were just now walking in. I stood in front of the closet when I could hear them talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Once I walked to the end of the steps with my bag over my shoulder, I turned to walk out the front door. Right before I closed the door behind me I heard Dean call to me. I turned to see him walking over to me. He then braced me in a tight hug and pulled me back inside and closed the door behind me. I looked up at him kissing me on the forehead. He then looked at me and he let me go. I looked over at Sam to see him looking between us.

"I don't want you to leave. " he said looking over at Sam. Sam then placed his hands on his hips and stepped closer watching his step. When he made it over to us, he looked down at me and hugged me.

"Me ether." He whispered in my ear. He then pulled away and I looked over his face and smiled.

Dean then pulled the strap to the bag off my shoulder and set it over to the steps.

"I really am sorry about all this guys." I said looking at the ground. They both smiled and looked between each other and me.

"We'll get through this." Sam said. I looked over at him then at Dean.

"We still need to talk about it but we know for sure that we can't have you walk out that door." Dean said.

I smiled at the both of them.


End file.
